Adam and Astrid, a Beauty and the Beast prequel
by ToThyOwnSelfBeTrue
Summary: Before the enchantress came to the castle, what if prince Adam grew up spoiled, selfish and unkind? What if he found love all on his own with someone who was not Bell, and no beauty either. I'd like to see Prince Adam fall for a not so pretty girl, mature content please don't read if under 18. It's been a long time since I've written anything, please go easy on me!
1. Their first night

**_what if the enchantress never came to the castle? What if Adam grew up spoiled selfish and unkind? What if he learned to love on his own? Someone who was not belle and someone who was no beauty either :)_ Warning mature content please don't read if your under 18. **

Adam paced his bed chamber restlessly, it had been a long and boring day. His leather boots stomped anxiously on the ornate carpet that covered the hard floor. More and more as he paced he became irritable, he needed release.

Over and over again he heard his father,his majesty the king of France, say to him over and over "you are spoiled, selfish and unkind". "How can I ever trust you as my successor if you continue as you are now."

Adam grew angry, his father always wanted to change him, always wanted him to be something he was not. The words stung in Adams ears and drenched his mind with dread.

"Babette!" Adam yelled.

He was waiting for the pretty French maid. If there was anything that could get his mind off the day it was Babette, adam was a handsome beautiful prince, women came easy to him...too easy.

Babette occasionally satisfied his urges, and she knew how to make things a little more interesting rather than just submitting to his will right away. He thought of her body, her tiny waist her curves in all the right places, how her uniform clung to those yummy breasts.

"Babette!" Adam bellowed,

he was thourally impatient now and his servents new better than to upset him. Finally there was a knock at the door.

"Permission to enter master?" A woman's voice timidly requested.

"proceed" Adam straightened himself, he didn't want to seem as eager as he was.

He was filled with disappointment when he saw Astrid, mrs. Potts eldest daughter. Adams face said everything Astrid needed to know, she was instantly self conscious,

"master? What can I do for you sir." She kept her eyes down

" where is Babette?" Adam asked rather exasperated.

"She umm," Astrid wasn't sure if she should tell prince Adam where Babette was.

Adams face pinched as he grew angry "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION" he bellowed,

Astrid winced, she really hated being yelled as especially be a spoiled brat like Adam. "She's with Lumiear" Astrid said flatly crossing her arms over her chest, she looked right into Adams eyes, his blue eyes.

Adam made a face and rolled those blue eyes. "Damnit, "

he knew Lumiear was Babette's lover...most of the time, when he wasn't with Angelique... But why tonight? When he required her presents!

"Master?" Astrid muttered,

"what!" Adam grunted.

"If there is anything you needed Babette to do, I'm here so I would be happy to assist."

Adam looked at Astrid, he slumped down into a beautiful leather chair and casually waved his hpand at the maid,

"sheets" he said dryly.

Astrid knew why he wanted Babette and it wasn't for sheets, she also knew Adam wouldn't want her for what he wanted Babette. So she curtsied and said "yes sir" as she began undressing the huge bed.

Adam was disappointed beyond words, he felt his manly needs twisting inside him, needs Babette was going to meet. He had such a bad day and now it was ending on a worse note. He glanced at Astrid as she pulled his beautiful quilted duvet off the cedar oak bed frame. He had known Astrid most of his life, her mother mrs. Potts was like a mother figure to him. He could recall playing with Astrid as a small child, they would play outside in the mud and upset the king, mrs Potts would give them baths together...he looked over her as she was now, maybe in a different world Astrid would be very beautiful.

She was short and stout like her mother, she would be about 23, three years older than he. She had a very plain face, delicate features with big green eyes and pink wore a lot of makeup, she wore it well, she knew how to excentuate the good features she did have. Her hair was chin length and framed her collar bones, she had broad shoulders and a waist that curved in before her wide hips and thick thighs bellowed outwards.

She was kind of pretty if you look at her for a while, but she was nothing like the thin angular women Adam considered beautiful. She huffed and puffed as she finally gathered the sheets in her arms, a faint glimmer of sweat on her forehead, her pink cheeks flushed.

Adam watched her, intensity building inside him. He couldn't have Babette but he needed release and Astrid wasn't disgusting, maybe he would enjoy himself, if not he could easily bend her over and have his way in no time. How could she resist him anyway, no one ever had. Those words his father said still stung, if he was so spoiled, so selfish, why would he want to have sex with a girl like Astrid? Adam decided he wouldn't just have sex with this girl, he would satisfy her! That's not something a selfish person would do!

"Okay, I will be off with these and..."Astrid was caut off guard by Adam,

he put his hand up signaling her to be silent. He walked over to her, confident, like a wolf slowly stalking a sheep. Astrid was trembling, Adam thought it was because she was afraid of him. It was because Astrid had always wanted Adam, she grew up watching him become more and more beautiful which seemed to make him more and more mean and nasty. He hardly ever aknowleged Astrid except to boss her around. Astrid was not married, maybe never would be. But she had been with many men and she sometimes thought of what it might be like to be with Adam.

"Master I need to be off with these" Astrid looked down avoiding those eyes of his.

"Why don't you put them down and stay a while" Adam smugly approached her getting closer and closer.

She dropped her armfuls of sheets on the rug and shyly looked up at him. She was trying to remember to breathe, he stood at least 11inches over her, his broad shoulders enveloping her short stature. Adams eyes went strait to her breasts, her corset pulled her thick waist in tightly, making her already large breasts all but spill over, if they had not been covered by her white cotton dress he would nearly have been able to see all of them.

Adam brushes her dark hair off her sticky forehead she looked up at him with those green eyes that sometimes seemed quite grey.

"Stay?" He whispered,

what could he possibly want? Astrid thought, maybe it's a trick...

"no I really can't" she stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest to shield it from Adams wondering eyes.

" that wasn't a question." Adam growled sternly as he unbuttoned his shirt, he exposed his bare chest to her, pausing so she could take in his muscles.

Astrid blushed at his masculine beauty, she reached to pick up the sheets, "I have to go, master" she turned her back to him to leave but felt his presents directly behind her.

He smelled so good and he radiated sex, he placed his big hands on her wide shoulders his fingers sweeping over her collar bones.

"You will do as I say." Adam was toying with her, he knew she would eventually give in to him everyone did. Even if she wasn't the most beautiful woman she was still a women and he could have some fun with her.

Astrid leaned her head back, her hair brushing against Adams chest, she let him kneed her shoulders, his hands moved further down her body, one lingered on her breast and he squeezed it. She gasped and tried to pull away, he pulled her closer into him. She didn't know why Adam was suddenly interested in her or if it was some kind of trick, but she decided she didn't care, she had thought about this for a very long time.

She could feel his lips lightly kissing her neck, his hands traveling over her dress, he bit down on her neck ever so slightly. She reached her hand back and found it tangled in his long auburn hair, her other hand searching for something else. She felt the bulge through his pants, it was massive and she wanted to see more. She ran on finger up and down the bulge and Adam gripped her tightly. She could feel his amazing strength around her, but she was strong herself. She had never met a man that could be such a match for her.

Adam fumbled for her skirts he pulled and tugged struggling to get the dress out of his way, he spun her around and she found both her hands on his muscled chest. She traced his dark nipple with one finger and began to kiss his neck, Adam was over it, he tugged at her dress trying to rip it off but Astrid took a step back.

"Don't muss it please" she cooed,

Adam stared as she unbuttoned all those tiny pearls and slid out of the dress, her breasts indeed spilled over her corset her thick hips and thighs made little curves in and out of her binding hose. Adam found her body rather unsightly, but he was curious, and he had come this far.

He went to her and warped his arms around her wide frame, she felt amazing, so odd how what is pleasing to the eye and pleasing to the toutch. He licked and bit her cleavage she moaned throwing her head back at the feel of his lips on her body, he pulled the laces on the corset and it fell to the floor, her breasts were fully exposed to him, they were the largest he had ever seen, her soft pink nipples were hard and all that was separating the rest of her from him were her bloomers. He beant down to suck her nipples and anxiously pulled down the last of her clothing.

Astrid was embarrassed and self conscious, she had been with many men but Adam intimidated her and she hung on every move he made thinking he would be bedside himself and want to stop.

He tried to lift her, she knew even with his strength that she was heavy and she didn't want his fragile ego to be bruised. He successfully lifted her up off the ground her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, no man had ever been able to lift her up, but she had never met a man as strong as Adam. Their lips finally met and his tongue invaded her mouth, the kiss was so deep, she let herself melt into him, between her legs becoming wet and moistening his pants.

He flung her onto the huge bed, a loud crack filled the room, oh god had she just broken his bed? But it was just the headboard hitting the wall. Adam was surprised, he had never been able to be so rough with a woman before without hurting her. Astrid was thick and sturdy she could take it.

Astrid proped herself up on her elbows facing the handsome prince...she drank him and his gorgeous body with her eyes, she kept her legs closed as she was shy.

Adam crawled twards her on the bed, he wanted to dominate her, he took her knee in one hand and pushed it back opening her up to him, she all but covered her red face in her hands in embarrassment. She was completely shaved, Adam had heard some women did this but he had never seen a woman shaved there.

"Um...men seem to enjoy it." Astrid said totally embarrassed.

He wasn't in to pleasuring women, he was a pretty selfish lover, but he had decided that tonight he was going to satisfy her. Directly contradicting his fathers hurtful accusations. Adam had the urge to feel her bare skin with his tongue.

She cried out and put a hand over her mouth to silence the noise. Adam explored her with his mouth, but soon became inpatient, he wanted to make her cum but it was taking too long. He became more aggressive, Astrid knew what he wanted but what he was doing was not doing it for her, he seemed like a confused fumbling school boy who didn't have any idea what strings to pull. She considered faking her orgasm but thought he's not stupid, she timidly placed her fingers onto her place above Adams mouth and rubbed, her toes curled as she felt her climax coming but Adam wasn't having it, he pushed her hand away as he got the hint and he found that little nub that had given her so much pleasure. He took her between his lips and gently suckled, Astrid climaxed in seconds, she felt rushes of pleasure sweeping her body like a warm bath after a cold day.

Adam tried to hide his grin, he was confident and obviously pleased with himself, he shoved two fingers inside her and felt her walls vibrate against his fingers, she arched her back and sighed as he crawled on top of her finding her nipples and biting them he trailed kisses along her breasts her collar bones and finally her lips. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, she liked it so much she felt herself climax a second time with Adams fingers inside her. He let her orgasm run its course and he wrapped her legs around his head and tasted her again. She was shaking and moaning and so very wet, he pulled her by her waist on to her knees before him.

"So you know what men like?" He asked condescending Astrid just nodded at him eager to free the bulge inside his pants,

"show me then" Adam said with his hand on the back of her head.

Astrid untied his pants and pulled them down his tan legs freeing his manhood. He was huge and hot and throbbing with anticipation and all hers for now.

She licked the tip of him and gently pumped him with one hand cupping his balls in the other hand, his eyes were wide and she felt him stifle a moan. She let all of him in and nearly choked as he hit the back of her throught. He was about to come but she wasn't done with him yet, she took him out of her mouth and tied her little green ribbon around his shaft whial applying pressure with her thumb and two fingers to the tip. He squeaked as she stopped his release, she continued rubbing his balls and sucking him, she motioned for him to lie down on the bed.

He was now at her mercy he did as he was told. She rubbed and sucked him as she spread his legs, she found his entrance with her little finger and circled it. Adam sat up

"no, not there..." He was disgusted,

"it's okay you'll like it I promise" Astrid cooed,

"what you can't handle it!" Astrid laughed at Adam.

She had challenged him and he wasn't going to let this plump little servent girl won him up, Adam closed his eyes nodded and laid back on the bed.

Astrid pumped Adams erection and found his entrance this time with her tongue. Adam gasped, almost cried out. Astrid licked him and with two fingers made her way in, she sucked his cock as she did this, she explored him and made small circles with her fingers till she found the perfect spot she was looking for, she pressed and squeased with her fingers and Adam cried out filling the chamber with his tenur. Adam motioned to the little green ribbon Astrid had tied around him,

"I need..nnnn, release" his breath lingered on the word "release" .

"You done already? Astrid smiled at him,

there she goes again challenging Adam. He was astonished, no woman had ever given him so much pleasure, and she was hungry for more. Adam pushed Astrid off of him onto the floor and pinned her down on her back. His hands on her hands pinning her to the floor he shoved his still hard member inside of her, she felt his massive size almost rip her apart but she quickly became accustomed to it and let him pump hard in and out of her. Adam kissed and bit her neck, he wasn't holding back at all and she was taking all of him with no protest, he let all of his weight on top of her crushing her but still she took it gasping for air, he then put a large hand around her neck, then the other and proceeded to choke her. Astrid gasped and her vision started to blur, Adam was having too much fun he was taken back when she gently tugged on his arm, her eyes met his and she whispered

"Adam...

He looked at her in shock, none of his servents ever called him by name,

"Adam" she whispered again,

he released his grip on her throught and proped himself up on his hands still thrusting into her. She closed her eyes and her third orgasm came over her, she squealed and twisted as her walls vibrated against him and she was wet so so wet, he was ready to come and he went to remove the ribbon so he could spill his seed when Astrid shoved him off of her and gripped his erection stopping his climax again. Adams eyes filled with tears and he moaned from pleasure and pain

"Astrid! I need..." He cried

"shhhhhhh just one more thing" she whispered,

the anticipation was killing him. She bent herself over the bed presenting her backside to him, her bossom was so wide and large, she looked back at him,

"have you ever done it this way?" She was teasing him.

Adam had always wanted to try this but no woman he had ever been with was willing, and Astrid was offering it up to him, he was tired and throbbing but he was so overwhelmed with pleasure he just had to try it.

He stood his legs shaking, he came to her and brought a hand down on one fleshy cheek causing a loud crack. Astrid squealed from pleasure and pain as he took her and began to quickly thrust himself inside her back ebtrance.

"Owwwww,,, no slowly" she almost yelled at him.

He didn't like her bossing him like that but he had never done this before and he didn't want her to think for a second that she was superior to him.

He eased himself into her, it felt amazing she was incredibly tight, she became used to his size and took him with ease, every time he would get too excited she reminded him to slow down. He reached for her breasts and cupped one in both hands pulling her to him, she became wet and he was getting close, finally she reached behind her and untied the little green ribbon, he gushed tears of pleasure as he spilled his seed into her back entrance.

Astrid came again as Adam slid himself out of her soaking the sheet less bed. They both laid there for a bit collecting themselves. It was Adam who realized himself first,

"I'm tired I need to sleep and you have to wash those sheets."

Astrid looked deep into Adams beautiful blue eyes as she too realized herself, he was a prince she was his servant, she covored her breasts with her hands. She slid off the bed and began gathering up her scattered clothes and the sheets. She tried to hide the overwhelming hurt on her face, after all it was a mistake that this ever happened at all. All this was meant for Babette.

Adam found his pants and covored himself as he watched Astrid clumsily fumble for her white dress, he eyed the body that had just given him more pleasure than he ever had in his life and he found it more unsightly than ever. She bent over to pick up her dress and created a series of rolls on her midsection, she has a handprint bruised on her backside where he had spanked her. Her pale breasts showed a series of bite marks and her neck would soon wear a purple necklace where had choked her. She had really taken his beating, and she loved it. He felt more relaxed than he ever had. She slid her dress over her naked body and warped her underclothes up with his sheets, she stopped for a moment to drink him in one more time, she then nodded

"good night master" and she fled his chambers as fast as she could.

Adam was the happiest he remembered feeling in a long time. He really felt like a man tonight, he had satisfied a woman, a not so pretty woman! He felt her orgasm almost four times.

"Selfish! Ha! I'm not selfish." Adam muttered to himself.

he brought his fingers to his nostrils, he could still smell her on him. He inhaled deeply already relishing in the aftermath of the most invigorating sexual experience he ever had. Even if Astrid wasn't the prettiest girl he had ever fucked, she was probly the only girl he'd ever really fucked. But he ought not to trouble himself and he closed his eyes to sleep.

Astrid sat outside Adams bedroom door for a long time, she was crying. She wasn't sure how to feel about the night that had just unfolded, all she knew was that she could never again be with another man as she was just with him. Adam was the most tender most cooperative partner she had ever had, and he was so beautiful. She gathered herself and began to walk away from the west wing, she knew she would dream of Adam tonight, probably for many nights. She frustrated herself, he was handsome but he was no Prince Charming, he was mean and spoiled and unkind. But deep down she knew she loved him, how could she love such a beast.


	2. Several days later

The sun shone through the glorious glass window as Prince Adam became more and more frustrated with the dutchess he had chosen to bed.

She was whiny and frail her thin frame could not take him thrusting deeper and deeper into her, and as she tried to get away, he only felt the urge to thrust even harder into her. she could not take it she was a wimp he was becoming annoyed, this wasn't even fun anymore.

"Please! Your majesty! Your hurting me!" The dutchess cried out. Finally Adam pulled away from her. His erection gone soft from constantly having to slow down. The naked girl wiped away her tears and dramatically walked as if she was some kind of primate, suggesting that her private place was hurt.

Adam eyed her as she looked up at him with those glistening brown eyes, her full red lips pouted on her angular face. "We can try again, maybe a bit slower this time?" She held her sweet small breasts, her pelvis was flat and smooth and she was blonde everywhere. Adam rolled his blue eyes, this was soposed to be a lot more fun.

"I'm tired actually, you feel free to see yourself out." Adam scoffed at her, he fell back on the bed and tried to ignore her pleading. Adam was more than over this, "You know madimoselle, that pretty face does me no good when you cry like that." Adam raised his thick eyebrows. The dutchess smiled showing off her pretty mouth and perfect teeth. "Your majesty, what would you have me do instead?" She teased, Adam rolled over onto his back. "I'm sure you will think of something."

The dutchess crawled on top of him, her body seemed to weigh nothing, she stroked him until he was ready and she began to ride him. Her little breasts flopping around he put his hands on her waist, he would snap her in half if he did to her what he'd really like to do to Astrid. Adam closed his eyes and tried to enjoy himself.

The woman moaned dramatically clearly putting on a show for him, he thought of night in the west wing with Astrid. She had dominated him, he dominated her in return, he made Astrid climax four times. Adam had never felt more like a man than he had with her, he longed for that validation.

The dutchess threw her head back and whined as she faked her orgasm, It was too easy. Adam didn't move a muscle as she climbed off of him, he looked away from her beautiful body, discussed by her ghastly performance.

Astrid slid herself into the tub, she winced as the hot water stung the small abrasions around her back entrance and private place. Her whole body was sore from the night in the west wing with Adam.

Her hips and backside had huge burgundy bruises where he had picked her up, thrown her around and spanked her. Her breasts were covered in bite marks but the worst was her neck, she wore a yellow and red decorated bruise for a necklace where Adam had choked her. She let the water ease her sore muscles, she closed her eyes and let the pain she was feeling remind her of their night.

She thought of his body first. Feeling his increadable strength around her, those arms that had lifted her up, that chest those abdominals. She remembered his lips, kissing her mouth, her body, everywhere. And of course his eyes...those blue eyes. Astrid took the soap and rag and washed, the soap smelled like lavender, and the water was perfumed with roses to soothe and tone her skin. When she began to wash her lady place, she lingered there and thought of Adam.

She was lost in his masculine sex when she heard a knock. "Astrid? It's your mother dearie" Mrs. Potts cheery English accent came from behind the door. Astrid nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Mother I'm in the tub!" She shouted covering herself. Mrs. Potts peaked in, her sweet elderly face filled with concern.

"Are you healing up alright? I've been worried about you my dear." Astrid had told her mother that she had gone riding on her horse Mercucio and had been thrown. "Yes mother I'm feeling much better." "I think il go and see if anyone needs me to go in town when I'm finished."

Astrid wanted her mother to leave and give her some privacy...she had a feeling mrs. Potts didn't buy her horse accident. Mrs Potts eyes filled with love and worry, "we'll take chip with you would you please?"

Astrid nodded and rolled her eyes, "Yes mother now leave me alone please." Mrs Potts smiled at her eldest daughter and closed the door.

Astrid splashed some water on her face, she and her mother didn't always agree on how young ladies should behave. Mrs Potts had always wantid Astrid to get married and have children, Astrid wantid something else entirely, she didn't think too much of men unless she was getting something from them. Men never seemed to want much of her either, none outside the bedroom anyway. She wasn't the typical pretty girl and she knew that if she wantid anything in her life she'd have to go get it herself.

She thought of Adam once more as she finished in the tub.

"Adam! Why didn't you invite that young lady to stay for dinner?" His majesty King Ferdinand bellowed at his strong 20-year-old son the prince.

Adam sat at the table sipping his wine feeling incredibly small as his father lectured him. "Why so we can begin a courtship?" He sarcastically mumbled to his father.

Adam was still licking his wounds he had inflicted on him from that dutchess he had taken to bed. The only validation Adam ever got anymore was from women when he had sex, he only felt like a man when he could perform exceptionally with women, especially Astrid. The dutchess and her fake orgasm was grinding on Adams fragile ego already and his father was making it worse.

The king looked like an older version of his handsome son. He furrowed his brows to look deeply into Adams eyes. "It's common courtesy that any peasant would know how to treat a woman and yet somehow my son the future king of France is too shit-for-brains to understand it!"

The Kings words stung, but Adam didn't show it. He just looked up at his furious father not as his son but as some kind of employee taking a good talking to by his angry employer. That's all Adam felt like to the king, his subject. "Forgive me father, I shall try not to be so incomparable."

The king proceeded to lecture the Prince. Adams insides boiled and twisted as he took the verbal lashing from the king. He thought about how he would take it out on someone later, maybe someone in town, maybe a servant. Who cares. The more he stared into his fathers angry eyes, the more empty he became.

Astrid wore her lavender dress and a yellow scarf to hide the necklace Adam had given her. She was looking for Cogsworth, head of household, when she heard his majesty the king yelling from the dining room.

She scurried away, she hated the king he was a mean son-of-a-bitch mean for sport. She was almost running twards the front door when she heard dishes clashing, the king bellowed and another dish was broken against the wall.

Astrid saw the king marching out of the dining room, she bowed to him as he practically shoved past her out the door. Mrs pots and cogs worth scurried into the dining room to clean up the mess from the Kings temper tantrum but were met by yet another tantrum from Prince Adam.

Astrid ran to her mothers aid, Adam had fits like this often and many of the servants were very afraid of him. She came to the dining room to find Adam screaming at her mother and cogsworth. "Clean up this mess! What are you even good for if not to clean up this fucking mess!" Adam cursed and shouted at his trembeling servants when he looked up to see Astrids surprised and angry face.

"Something to say Astrid!" Adam didn't yell but his voice was still too loud for comfort. Adam gazed at the yellow scarf around her neck. "No your majesty I just came to help clean up."

She nelt down by her mother a crying mrs pots and picked up the broken dishes. Mrs Potts wantid her daughter away from this sad scene so she fearfully asked the angry Prince "Astrid is running into town today master, is there anything she can get for you whial she's out?" Mrs Potts voice always had a way of calming Adam.

"Your going to town then?" Adam asked Astrid directly. Her plain face was flat and angry as she nodded to him. "I was planning a trip myself I will accompany you." Adam straightened himself up, seeming much taller and wider than he actually was, Astrid made a face, why in the world would Adam want to go anywhere with her? He never showed any interest before their interesting night in the west wing, even after that he had been ignoring her for days!

When Astrid began to protest Adam barked "that's not a request!"

Mrs Potts patted Astrids arm, "why don't you prepare Mercucio and Helena for the trip".

Astrid looked at her mother in disgust as if the last thing she wantid to do was go anywhere with Adam. But instead she smiled at her mother, stood up did a dramatic bow directed at Adam and said "As you wish, your highness."

Adam walked abruptly out of the dining hall to grab his coat, "have the horses ready in five minuets!"

Astrid turned angrily to mrs Potts "mother!" She began to protest when cogsworth spoke up.

"Now Astrid it's really not so bad your just going into town, just let him go wherever he wants and you can go pick up whatever you need just for heavens sakes don't upset him!"

Astrid gave in and dashed out the door to prepare the horses, all the while wondering what has gotten into Adam,he had never cared to spend any time with her before! Why was she all of a sudden so interesting? And she wished he would stop, as much as she did not want to, Astrid cared very much for Adam and he was playing with her heart.


	3. Always

The stables always had a sweet calming effect on Astrid, she petted her horse Mercutio, he nudged her and nickered. She pressed her face into his main, his horsey smell bringing her so much tranquility. She was shaken by the events that had unfolded from the day so far, Adam was having a fit and he needed someone to take it out on, that must be why he wanted to come to town with her.

Why else would he want to go anywhere with Astrid? She wasn't pretty, it's not like he wanted to show her off, besides he had every woman in France just dying to be on his arm. She wouldn't put up with his childish tantrums if he was going to take it out on her fine! As long as he wasn't taking it out on her mother Mrs. Potts and her friend Cogsworth.

Adam walked anxiously to the stables to meet Astrid, he was so angry with his father. He hated being yelled at and belittled by him, who was he to give Adam orders anyway! He was a terrible king, the people of France feared and hated him, Adam still believed that his mother had died due to the king neglecting her.

He thought about how he would one day have a wife. And he thought about what a bore it will be to only have one woman for the rest of his life, if that woman was anything like the pitiful excuse for sex he had earlier that day he'd surely just die of boredom. He was still shaken from that awful experience, he thought about how many times women he had been with faked their orgasms.

After being with Astrid, he remembered how much pleasure they gave each other, how alive he felt. Never in his life had he been with such a woman, but she was just so plain! Why couldn't he remove her from his thoughts!

Adam saw Astrid with his horse Helena, she was so calm it made him feel calm too. He wasn't sure why he wanted to be around Astrid. He remembered her from his childhood, she was his playmate. The older she got and the older he got the more they grew apart, she didn't become beautiful like other women and he grew into a strong handsome prince.

"What did you intend to go into town for?" Adam asked grumpily as he met Astrid.

Astrid looked at him with her grey green eyes, sometimes it scared Adam when she looked at him like that, as if they were completely equal, as if she knew all his secrets. "I'm sorry master, I'm afraid you may not want to accompany me on this trip, I just want to go to the library and the market."

It was her last ditch effort to make Adam stay, but he wasn't having it. "I said I wanted to go didn't I! I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to go! Why do you want to go yo the library anyhow! We have millions of books!" Adam was being aggressive and defensive, Astrid was annoyed.

"I just didn't think you'd have much fun sir that's all, and I want to go to the library to visit with a friend." Adam nodded, "well let's get to it then!" He scoffed.

He mounted his horse with perfect form, Astrid struggled to pull her short stout self up onto the saddle. Adam rolled his eyes and got down to help her up. She stumbled and looked at him with a mix of fear and confusion.

"Need a hand?" Adam asked kind of slyly as if he was making fun of her. "I've got it sir." Astrid politely rejected, truly she was embarrassed. "Oh come on it will take but a second."Adam said as he places his hands on her corseted waist and effortlessly lifted her up onto Mercutio.

It took Astrids breath away when he lifted her like that. But he sat her down a bit too hard and she shrieked in pain almost scaring the horse. Adam grabbed the reigns on Mercutio and cooed to him to calm him "woooooaaa easey boy it's alright. What's the meaning of this?" He asked Astrid.

She gathered herself and straightened up, "nothing master." She said flatly but her eyes said it all. Adam looked at her full of concern and asked, "are you hurt from the other night?"

She was shocked at his words and he must have read her expression because he looked like he immediately wished he hadn't said anything. He shook his head and once again mounted Helena with perfect form, Astrid wondered how a mans body could be so beautiful

On their way into town they road slowly, every bump caused shooting pain in Astrids sore body but she didn't show it. Eventually Adam cut the silence "so you have friends your visiting at the library?""anyone I would know?"

Astrid smiled her clever, knowing smile,"probably not your highness. I like talking to the librarian, she and I talk about books and sometimes il loan books to her from the castle."

"That's very considerate of you." Adam said, are you friends with any men from town? Astrid turned bright red "a few, nothing serious." She blushed. Adam chuckled, "well you learned those things we did the other night from someone, and I doubt you read about them in books."

Astrid wrinkled her eyebrows, yes she had been with many men but that was really none of Adams concern. "Master, when you speak to me I'd apriciate it if you spoke to me like the lady I am."She was surprised at her own bravery.

Adam spun Helena in front of Mercutio blocking Astrid from going anywhere. He looked deeply into her eyes, "your a lady now Astrid?"

He tugged at her yellow scarf exposing the bruise that covored her neck. "I've been with ladies, hundreds of them."

He got so close to her his forehead almost toched hers "and I have NEVER had a lady do the things you did for me."

He flung her scarf onto her lap and raced into town leaving Astrid behind. She was so filled with regret she could spit, she knew it was a trick and now Adam had her right where he wantid her, he would never let it go he would toy with her any time he wantid to be mean or nasty to someone.

Astrid felt hot tears run down her face and she motioned for Mercutio to go faster and faster, the pain between her legs reminding her of her hatred for Adam, as Mercutio galloped faster end faster waves of pleasure overcame her as she recalled what gave her that pain.

Adam arrived at the tavern, he knew coming with Astrid was a mistake. A LADY that was a laugh, she had imasculated him, dominated him, made him feel things he never felt before! She was no lady, and he was no gentleman. Maybe that's why he liked her so much.

He flung open the doors of the tavern, the first person who saw him was the tavern owner Gaston. "His royal highness Prince Adam" Gaston dramatically bowed and then all the others in the tavern followed his lead. Everyone in town thought Gaston was the best, Adam didn't care much for him.

"What can I get for you your majesty? Anything you like on the house." Adam ordered a whiskey and a glass, in no time three blondes made their selves comfortable at Adams table. He barely looked up from his glass when one of them sat herself in his lap and whispered things in his ear.

Astrid finally had finished at the market and she was making her way to the library to visit Bell. She and Bell were both kind of misfits, Astrid because she wasn't very pretty and Bell because she was kind of odd, despite her striking looks. Astrid met her beautiful friend with a warm smile, Bell ran over to her very very excited, "oh Astrid! I've just read the most wonderful story!"

Bell went on about a beanstalk and an ogre, Astrid tried to politely listen to her friend but her mind was still on Adam. "So!" Bell said "do you have anything new!" Astrid giggled "not since yesterday bell, just this one but you've already read it twice!" Bell smiled her most beautiful smile. "Oh that ones my favorite! Far off places daring sword fights magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

Astrid handed the book to bell "if you like it all that much it's yours! I insist!" Belles big brown eyes lit up like sunshine, "oh Astrid thank you! Thank you very much!" They went on a while about books, Astrid tried to pay attention but she couldn't help feeling stabs of pain every time she really looked at Bell. She's so beautiful, I wish I was beautiful. Maybe then...Astrid didn't even want to think it, she said goodbye to her friend and went off to find Adam.

Adam had finished the wiskey from the tavern and was now taking turns locking lips with the three blondes known as the Bimbettes. Gaston had seated himself at Adams table and was just going on and on about hunting stories, Adam really wished he would shut the hell up.

One of the Bimbettes was straddling Adam and he pulled down her dress to see her full white breasts. She giggled but Gaston shoved the blonde off Adams lap. "Maybe you've had enough your highness." Gaston motioned to the very drunk Prince.

Adam was ready to draw his sword for a dual when he felt two small dainty hands on his arm, he looked up to see a blurred version of Astrids face. "Okay your highness we'd better get you back to the castle sir it's getting dark."

Gaston exclaimed "Astrid! You work at the castle! For the king!"

Astrid knew Gaston all too well, much better than shed wantid to. He was a handsome man but he was such a brute. Astrid pursed her lips "hello Gaston, yes I need to be getting the Prince home."

Gaston just looked at her and raised an eyebrow smiling smugly at Astrid remembering all the dirty little nights they had. Adam saw the way Gaston was looking at Astrid and he was filled with rage. "Something to say Gaston!" Adam bellowed.

Astrid gripped Adams arm and told him that it's time to leave NOW but Adam ignored her.

"no your highness I-I surely do not know what you mean!" Gaston exclaimed shocked.

Adam squared himself and turned to Astrid "do you know this buffoon?!" Before the humiliated Astrid could answer him she felt Gastons hand on her lower back.

"We know each other, if by baffoon you meant me, surely you didn't!" Gaston gestured to Adam. The Prince just stared at Gastons hand running down Astrid's lower back.

"You son of a whoore!" Adam drunkenly glared at the brawny hunter.

Gaston grew angry at Adams insult and he shouted "YES! I know Astrid very very well, and I could tell some stories about this one!" The entire tavern raised a glass to that statement. Astrid was mortified, she felt Gastons hand on her backside.

"You know for a girl that lacks is appearance she really knows how to make up for it in other ways!' Gaston laughed and so did the entire tavern.

Astrid hid her face in her hands ashamed, she pushed Gaston away and tried to get Adam out the door.

Adam grew furious, he lunged twards Gaston and punched him right in the face, Gaston fell to the floor blood dripping from his brown gloves.

Astrid got between Adam and Gaston and pulled Adam out the door, as she left she could hear Gaston yelling "little ugly bitch!" Adam staggered in the streets, luckily it was dark and the townspeople couldn't see.

Astrid flung Adams arm over her shoulder to support him as they staggered to Mercutio and Helena. She was sobbing in shame, shame for her actions shame for her appearance, ashamed that she did things with awful men because she was lonely.

Adam drunkenly cupped Astrids face in his big hands, he wiped away one of her tears with his thumb. She was so pretty when she cried.

He gazed into her face and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him sniffling. "I think your pretty Astrid" Adam whispered.

As much as Astrid knew better she believed Adam and she buried her face in his chest, he wrapped his strong arms around her and stroked her dark hair. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and breathed deeply.

His world was spinning and he began to fall forward, "okay okay, let's get you home master." Astrid helped him fling his leg over Mercutio and she then wiggled up and over the horse herself.

She wrapped Adams arms around her waist "can you hold on to me?" She asked. Adam hugged her tightly and rested his chin on her shoulder, he whispered in her ear "always". And they made their way back to the castle.


	4. I have loved you

Astrids heart was singing as Adam clung to her on the ride back to the castle. It hadn't been much, and he had been drunk. But she saw the love he had for her in his eyes, his beautiful blue eyes.

When Mercutio went from a gallop to a trot she knew they were almost to the stable, Astrid whistled for Helena , Adams horse, who was whining close behind. Adam who had fallen asleep groaned into her hair. He pulled her close as if she was going to disappear if he let go.

She slid off Mercutio and assisted Adam whial he stumbled off her horse. She thought maybe she could get him up to the castle but he was so heavy. She eased him down onto his back atop a pile of hay in one of the stalls.

As she pulled away he whined and clung to her, "I have to get the horses ready for bed."

He reluctantly let her go but first she rolled him over onto his side in case he needed to empty his stomach. She led Mercutio to his stall and removed the saddle he was hot and sweaty, he had worked hard for her today. She thanked her animal friend with a blanket and some Luke warm water as cold water can make horses sick.

She went off outside to find Helena but not before peeking to check on Adam, sweet Adam. He was nested in the hay like a little boy in his cozy bed, it reminded her of all those years ago when they used to play together.

Astrid whistled for Helena and the horse let out a mighty roar, the kind of sound horses make when they are being attacked. Astrid ran with all her might, which still wasn't very fast, to the crying horse.

She realized that if she had to fight something off she had no weapon, she picked up a large branch and decided it would have to do as she ran. She felt like her lungs were about yo explode and her body was still so sore but she finally reached the frightened animal. Helens eyes were wide with fear Astrid pet her and cooed "it's okay darling shhhhhh" .

Astrid looked around for an animal, maybe a wolf, she hated wolves. She thought she had Helena calm enough to ride and she began to mount her, she didn't know what had scared the horse, but she road her back to the stable where Adam was sleeping.

Astrid set Helena up in her stall, she was hot and sweaty her lavender taffeta dress felt like 100 pounds. She tiptoed to check on Adam, maybe he was well enough to walk inside. She found him awake and smiling, "hello beautiful" Adam grinned.

Astrid smiled her best smile, Adam was still a little drunk but she didn't care it still made her happy. "Well master aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She knelt down beside him and brushed her dark hair off her sweaty forehead. "I hope I don't look as good as I feel right now Cheri"

Adam laid his head down in Astrids lap. Astrid stroked his auburn hair "we really should get inside master, my mother will be terribly worried and the king!" Adam scoffed "I'm sure the king doesn't give a good god damn what I'm doing or where I am."

Astrid wished she hadn't said anything. She continued stroking his hair and made little circles on his ear with her finger. Adam rolled over to look at her, she was plain as plain could be. But she was pretty as anything he'd ever seen. "I promise I will apologize to your mother for keeping you, and for the events of earlier today." Adam said ashamed. Astrid remembered the fight he had with the king "I'm sure she understands, she's a beautifully kind woman, and she loves you."

Adam looked at Astrid for a long time. He reached up and traced all of her facial features with his fingers, he cupped her face in his hand and brought her down to him for a kiss. She kissed him eagerly, as she did on their first night together. He pulled her on top of him and warped his arms around her waist cupping all of her in his hands.

He found the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head. He kissed her breasts that still had his teeth marks on them. He kissed softly this time as if his kisses were healing her. Goose flesh came over Astrids body even though it was warm in the stall. Adam spun her around to kiss her neck where he had harmed her. "I'm so sorry I did this Astrid" he whispered in her ear. "I'm not" she moaned back.

he continued trailing sweet kisses along her neck and collar bones as he untied her corset. She was before him bare chested and bruised, his toutch was tender, loving. She had never been treated with such care before it overwhelmed her.

Adam felt wet tears running down her cheeks. "Oh no Astrid what is it? Do you want to stop? Have I hurt you? We can stop." Adam removed his coat and warped it around her shoulders, he stroked her hair and held her the way a mother would her child.

Astrid caut her breath and took Adams beautiful chiseled face in her little hands "no Adam you did nothing wrong it's just-" "just what? What is it?" He hung on to her, he so loved it when she said his name. "Adam" Astrids voice trembled "I love you."

Adam gazed into her green eyes. He took her and kissed her gently then rested his forehead on hers. "Adam" she whispered. "Yes". He kissed the top of her nose. "What is it my dear Astrid?"

Astrid rested her head on his muscled chest and breathed, "I've loved you for so long."

He wasn't ready to say it back to her but she didn't care. She only needed him to know what has been in her heart since she was a little girl. He cradled her and laid her down in the hay, his coat still wraped around her. He kissed her face and hair till she fell asleep in his strong arms.

Gaston watched Astrid and the Prince in the stable, his face swollen and sore from where Adam hit him. He went after the couple after they had left his tavern and humiliated him like cowards, he meant to get his revenge on Adam but now seeing the Prince with that ugly little whore, he had a better idea. But not tonight, he'd wait for the perfect moment. Gaston fled back into the woods, the tree branches reached up their twisted ugly arms and scratched the surface of the moon.

Adam awoke very early in the morning, the sun shone through the stable and warmed his handsome face. Astrid was snuggled up to him, the coat he had wraped her in to cover her modesty had been flung away and there she was. Bare breasted in the morning sun little dews of sweat rested on her neck her hair clinging to her skin.

He smiled at her, she said she loved him. It was something that had made him the happiest man alive. He wantid to say it back to her but not last night, not when he had been drunk and sloppy.

He licked the sweat right off her neck, her eyes opened especially green this morning. She smiled up at him. "Good morning master." She yawned so hard her jaw cracked.

Adam kissed the top of her nose. "Good morning Astrid," he said sweetly. "By the way don't call me that." Adam whispered to her "my name is Adam."

Astrid smiled and giggled, it was the cutest thing Adam had ever seen. "Good morning ADAM" she rolled over on top of him and kissed his soft lips. He rolled her over so he was atop her and gazed at her deeply, the young couples trance was abruptly broken by a gasp.

"Master! Astrid! What are you!" A heavy yet suave accent bellowed through the stall.

It was Lumiear, Astrid sat strait up covering her breasts Adam sheilded her modesty and reached for his coat wrapping it around her. "Listen Lumiear I can explain!" Adam hastily argued, the charismatic French butler held his finger to his lips

"shhhhhh master it's the king! You have to go now! Il cover for you but you must hurry,,"

Adam took Astrids hand and pulled her out of the stables, Astrid fubled with her dress pulling it over her head leaving her corset behind.

When they were both far enough away they could still hear Lumiear bothering the king.

Adam and Astrid looked at each other and busted out laughing "your face Adam!' She gushed! "No Lumiears face!"

Adam picked her up and spun her around. She wraped her arms tightly around him and kissed his face. "Where were we?" He asked.

She grinned that special knowing grin. "I have to go!" Adam didn't want to let her go but he knew she had to.

"Oh! Poor Mrs. Potts! " Adam remembered, "yes il see you soon," Astrid went to run inside but Adam pulled her back into him for one last kiss. He then watched her running clumsily inside tripping over her poorly buttoned dress. She was so cute.

"Ahem" Adam turned around to see his butler and closest friend Limiear staring at him with his arms crossed. Lumiear never got mad, but he and Mrs. Potts were like family, Astrid was like a little sister to him. Not to mention Lumiear and Adam had quite the spat over Babette last time they spoke.

"Master, do you want to tell me where you were all night."

Adam patted Lumiear on the back, "Lumiear, I actually do want to tell you.'

Adam smiled as he walked with his friend and told him all about how he had fallen in love with Astrid.


	5. Cherry blossoms

"Good heavens mother!" Astrid was trying to calm a very angry Mrs. Potts, the elderly English woman was so flustered she looked kind of like a hen with ruffled feathers.

"Where were you! It's been all night! Good heavens child, after that fight with the young master Adam and then your gone all night!" Mrs Potts clutched her white apron, "your going to have to stop it Astrid!"

Astrid was annoyed, her privacy was being invaded by her upset mother, Astrid had listened to Mrs Potts yell at her all through her time washing in the tub and now she was picking out a dress.

"What do I need to stop doing mother?" Astrid asked Mrs Potts frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Astrid, my dear girl, you have to stop it with the men!"

Astrid looked at her mother is shock and hurt, Mrs Potts continued "Astrid I am your mother I know what your up yo and this has to stop! Out all night, strange bruises! I'm worried sick and how are we to find you a nice husband if your out behaving like a-"

Astrid was so angry, her voice shook "like a a what mother?"

Mrs Potts put her chubby wrinkled hands on her eldest daughters face. "My dear child, please just be the little lady I know is in there somewhere!"

Astrid comforted her mother and places her hands on the old lady's wrists. "Mother I think I understand."

Mrs Potts kissed Astrids cheek. "Well then silly me, jabbering on whial there's a breakfast to get on the table!" With that Mrs Potts rushed out of the room, leaving a flustered but happy Astrid behind.

Astrid wantid to tell her mother what was really going on, she was in love...with Prince Adam.

"By the gods!" Lumiear put his hand on his tall forehead, a sure signal that he was flustered.

Adam sat back with his chin in his hands, elbows on his knees. "Master, you and miss Astrid? In love?" Lumiear announced.

Adam just nodded with a strange half smile on his handsome face. Lumiear clasped his hands together "aaah lemou" thus made Adam laugh.

"And all those things she did with you? Goodness gracious! What a woman!" Lumiear was flabbergasted.

Adam wrinkled his nose, "maybe it would be better if this was kept between us for now Lumiear." Adam said quietly.

This was a kind of wonderful problem but a problem no less. How was he going yo tell the king?

"Don't worry master you and the lady Astrid s secret is safe with me! "Adam smiled again he couldn't stop smiling this morning. He was so tired but he got dressed for breakfast. Time to face the king.

Adam faced his father from across the table, he struggled to keep his eyelids from closing he was indeed very tired, and his father was just going on and on about something tedious and boring as usual. Adam covered his mouth yo hide a yawn.

"Am I boring you this morning!" The king yelled, practically spitting out his eggs.

Adam shook his head "no sir I just didn't sleep very well."

The king rolled his eyes, "yes I'm sure you had a lot on your mind, what with your behavior at the tavern and all." The king stared at his sons startled face.

"You know about that?" Adam asked.

"Oh Adam everybody knows about that! Gaston is practically the village hero! And you assaulted him in his own place of business after molesting some woman!" The angry king tossed his fork at Adam.

"Father I-I was defending someone that's why I hit him, and that woman was all over me!" Adam was exasperated.

The king then threw his spoon, Adam ducked and it made a mess on the wall behind him. "How am I ever going to be able to trust you! One day you will be the ruler of France and your too stupid and incompetent to handle yourself among common folk! If your brother were here!"

Adam was crushed, his older brother had died shortly after his mother, and the king always resented Adam for it. "If Edward were here he would what," Adam pleaded.

The king looked down at his plate, at the mess he'd made. He pushed the dish away from him and bolted from his chair twards Adam. He looked down at his youngest child with such haterid. "If you ever disgrace my eldest sons name with your filthy mouth again, I will strip you of your title and throw you to the wolves." The king growled at Adam, and left the castle for the day.

Adam rested his head in his hands, everything seemed so hopeless. Everything except one. He heard the servents cleaning up the mess his father made, he turned to see Mrs. Potts cleaning up her broken dishes.

She looked away from the Prince in fear of what was to come, Adam just sighed, "sorry about the mess Mrs Potts."

The old woman looked up as if she'd seen a ghost, "why thank you young master Adam" she smiled impressed and touched by his sudden kindness. He stood from his chair and excused himself from the table.

Cogsworth quickly came to assist Mrs Potts, "I do say...what was all that about?' The charming Englishman asked, Mrs Potts just smiled "you know there may be something there that wasn't there before."

Astrid yawned as she hung the wet sheets on the line outdoors, it was a warm beautiful day, her pale green dress blended in with the little green and pink blossoms on the trees. She was so sleepy, what a night. She didn't mind chores especially not today!

A familiar presents appeared behind her, she reached her arms up to hang a wet sheet and she felt hands resting gently on her hips. She closed her eyes and the beautiful man pressed a kiss into the top of her head. "Excuse me sir, I happen to be working." She teased.

Adam wraped his arms tighter around Astrid and nuzzled her neck. "It's about time you actually got around to washing those sheets!"

He kissed her neck, she was wearing a pink scarf still hiding the faded wring around her neck that was almost gone. He pulled the scarf down so he could have a better taste of her neck. She let herself melt into him, she never felt as safe in her entire life as she did in Adams arms.

"Astrid" he moaned "yes Adam?'" He licked and kissed her neck and shoulders "if you taste this good on your neck, I'm wondering how good you taste somewhere else."

His words did something to her, her body felt like it had a thousand sparks going off each time he touched her. She turned around to kiss him, she lingered on his lip, that full plump lip. She bit down on it gently. Adam took her thighs and wraped her around his waste.

He carried her to the tree with blossoms all around it, giving the couple a little bit of privacy. She so loved being lifted by him, he was so strong yet so gentle. He laid her down on her back under that tree. He lifted her thigh over his shoulder and trailed kisses down to her special place. He found her naked under that green dress and was happily surprised.

She felt his tongue exploring her, he had greatly improved since the first time. He sucked and kissed her as she reached her climax, he continued tasting her and she squirmed in pleasure.

When he was finished he rolled her over on her stomach and kneeled her large wide behind. She reached back with her hand looking for him, he was teasing her and she was becoming anxious. "What is it that your looking for?" He teased.

"Adam! I-i need you" Astrid moaned "say it again" Adam whispered in her ear "Adam I nnnn..." She was cut off by him going deep inside her.

The first time he was rough, overly eager. This time he was gentile. "Oh Adam" she moaned "yes Astrid" he moaned back. "Adam I love you!" She cried.

He loved it when she said that. He pumped a few more times then switched to her back entrance. She nearly cried out in pleasure. He remembered to go slowly as to not hurt her and make it last longer, but still he finishes way too soon, and he spilled inside her with such pleasure that he cried out.

She giggled uncontrollably, "that was so loud! I'm sure someone heard that!" She laughed. He did up his pants and pulled her close so she rested comfortably between his legs. She nestled herself against his chest as he pressed his cheek on the top of her head. They both were asleep in no time.


	6. The king and queen of mud

It was dark when Adam and Astrid final woke up from their nap under the tree. Astrid stirred and snuggled closer to Adam, ,why was it so cold? Astrid pressed her face down onto his muscled chest, he was so warm. She could feel him breathing, she listened to his heart beat and felt such comfort.

With her eyes still closed she kissed his chest and neck, Adam wraped his arms tightly around her. He shifted and opened his eyes. "Astrid!" He said startled, she still has her eyes closed and was savoring the moment of being close to him. "Astrid it's nighttime!" Adam chuckled.

she opened her eyes and looked around, it was dark! That's why it's so chilly. She looked up at Adams smiling face, she realized herself. "Oh my! We slept all day!"

Astrid tried to pull away but Adam still held on to her, he too was savoring his moment with her. "Adam my sheets! And we've been gone all day! Everyone must be wondering where we are!"

She squirmed trying to get up but he just held her against him gently teasing her. "You can't get up till I'm good and ready, I've got you!" Adam teased.

Astrid looked at him annoyed but secretly adored him for his silly sense of humor. She gave him a sly smile. "Is that so master?"

Adam held her tightly "nope! Your not going anywhere!"

He rolled her over on her back and pinned her with his knees, he began ticketing her ribs, "Adam! Stop Adam! Come on!" Astrid laughed, she squirmed and wiggled trying to get away but she couldn't break his hold on her.

Adam roared with laughter "you can't get away from me no matter how hard you try because your just a week little girl!" He emphasizes the word girl.

Astrid looked right at him acting serious but secretly teasing, she pretended to pout and cry. Adam immediately released her and coiled away giving her space "oh no! Astrid I'm sorry have I upset you? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!"

Adam was so concerned he didn't notice the hand full of mud Astrid acquired, she stopped her fake crying and looked at him with her silly sly grin. "Prince Adam, you couldn't hurt me if you tried!"

she tossed the mud at him making a big splat all over his white shirt, his beautiful face was soiled and full of shock. He stared at her with complete disbelief, Astrid laughed and took off running down the hill, Adam smiled and ran after her with the speed and agility of a jungle cat. He caut up to her in no time "nooooo!" Astrid squealed Adam threw her over his shoulder like a sac of potatoes and made his way back up the hill.

"You have been a VERY naughty girl Astrid." He joked, Astrid pretended to cry again "oh no Prince please have mercy! Don't punish me!' She chuckled he pretended back, "you get what you deserve woman!"

He quickly reached the mud pile she had soiled him with and with her in one arm he took the other hand and plopped a huge mud pie on top of her head.

The wet earth ran down her face and hair like she had been crying muddy tears, Adam then plopped her down in the mud pile soiling her dress, she was covered in mud. He stepped back and made a bow "now your the queen of mud, your highness...I am but your loyal mud servent."

Adam was cracking himself up Astrid wiped her face just smearing the mud more, she grabbed two handfuls stood up and threw them at Adam, hitting him over the top of his head and on his pants. "Off with your head!"

She smiled getting the mud in her mouth, she spat it out "bleehhh this is so gross! Adam what am I to do I'm a mud queen! Why did you have to make such a mess of me?"

He grinned his onrey grin and folded his arms across his muddy chest. "You started it."

She stepped out of the mud puddle trying to shake out her soiled dress but it was no use. She laughed and ran to him giving him a big hug and smearing her hands and face all over him. "Now your the mud king!"

Adam bowed to her offering his arm, "my lady?" She smiled, and took it as they marched down the hill.

Mrs. Potts gazed out her window, she and her dear friend Cogsworth watched Astrid and the Prince, in the mud playing together. The old concerned mother wasn't sure if she was happy for her eldest or petrified with fear. What would the king say? He would never allow his only son to marry a servants daughter, Adam would have to marry some woman of nobility and Astrid would have her heart broken. Then there's Adams terrible temper, mrs Potts had raised him up from a young child and though he was truly a kind gentle spirit he grew up to be a mean selfish young man with a Terribly bad temper.

Cogsworth paced back and fourth, making himself more and more flustered. "No! No! No! This is not good! Most definitely not good!"

The portly man sputtered. "Prince Adam and Astrid! It's so inappropriate! The young master needs to marry a woman with a title, of noble blood, to carry out his duty as future king of France."

Mrs. Potts looked through the window and back at Cogsworth, "Love sees no class or status, two young people are only behaving in the most natural way possible."

Cogsworth threw his hands up in discust. "Madmoisell, he is a Prince! And miss Astrid is just a- she's just..." .

"Just a what?" Mrs Potts asked sternly.

Cogsworth sighed and covored his left eye with his right hand. "Dear Mrs Potts, I didn't mean-."

"I know very well what you meant Cogsworth." Mrs Potts was a reasonable woman, patient and practical, but she loved her children with all her heart.

Cogsworth comforted his friend, "I apologize. You know I think of only the best when it comes to miss Astrid... But this is no good for her, you know what needs to be done."

The man with an oddly clock like demeanor saw tears in Mrs Potts eyes. "Can't we just let them enjoy themselves a little while?" She pleaded.

Cogsworth let out a moan. "Ooooh, but what if the king finds out?"

"He won't!" Mrs Potts ordered, "Not if we don't tell him."

Cogsworth closed his eyes tightly, his anxiety overcoming him. Mrs Potts felt her own anxiety beginning to manifest, Cogsworth had never been very good at secrets.

The mud queen and her mud king marched to the well by the stables to clean up a bit. Adam pulled on the rope slowly but surely lifting the water filled bucket out of the dark pit that was the well. Astrid watched and admired the bulging muscles from his arms.

When the bucket surfaced Adam hoisted it up and with one swoop lifted it onto the ground. He looked over his muddy queen and eyed the strange look on her pretty mud face. He found himself breathless when she looked at him like that, as if she knew all his secrets.

"What are you looking at me like that for Cherri?" Adam put his hands on his hips.

Astrid's gaze on him was broken by his deep voice, her eyes grew wide with embarrassment, she hadn't realized she was starring. "How did you get so strong?" Was all she could manage to say.

Adam chuckled and shrugged, "I don't really know, I keep fit, I eat everything your mother makes for me."

Astrid laughed, her mother Mrs Potts knows how to feed a man, and her children, as Astrid had never been thin."well it suits you Adam, I've never met a man so..."

She paused, not quite sure how to describe all the things she felt about Adam in one elegant adjective. "So what?" Adam cared very much what Astrid thought of him, he never cared what anyone thought but he cared about her.

Astrid smiled warmly at her love and how anxious he was to hear her. "So unbelievably beautiful." Was all she came up with.

Adam smiled proudly and traced her muddy cheek with his fingers. "You think I'm beautiful Astrid?"

"Oh yes Adam! Your the most beautiful man I've ever seen, it's like you came right out of a fairy tale."

Adam cupped her face and turned her up to look at him. "I think your beautiful too Astrid."

Her heard danced at his words, even if they weren't true. She knew she wasn't beautiful but she was still glad he said it to her. She placed her hands on his forearms. "Your not just beautiful to look at Adam, your heart is beautiful."

Adam felt tears come to his eyes, he forced them away. That was a first for Adam, women described him as handsome, he knew he was nice to look at. He knew his good looks were all he had, that he was a bad person, know one had ever told him anything else.

Adam pulled her close, he rested his face on the top of her head when he remembered she and he were covered in mud. "Let's get my pretty girl cleaned up."

She smiled at his compliment and began to undress. "Oh no it's so cold!" Astrid covered herself with her arms, Adam muffled a laugh at her cute little voice and slowly poured the water over her like a human shower.

Astrid squeaked at the water on her skin in the chilly nighttime air, she washed quickly trying to get every last bit of mud off of her. Adam poured the water and wondered how he ever could have thought Astrid was ugly. His eyes ran over her half naked body, all wet and gleaming in the moonlight. She looked like a night goddess with her pale luminescent skin glowing and shining.

Her breasts were large and round her little pink nipples hard. Her shoulders were broad but beautiful, her waist was narrow but thick and her hips flared out connecting to those thick thighs. Her legs were short and stocky, her face was plain but pretty, and oh those collar bones, Adam decided he could kiss them all day every day till he was dead. "Brrrr!" Astrid took Adams clean coat and wraped it around herself, her shoulder length hair was wet and dripping. Adam kissed her wet little nose as he admired her, she almost imploded evry time he looked at her.

Adam filled the bucket once more as Astrid washed her dress in the tub where she had been doing the sheets. Adam slipped off his white shirt and Astrid began washing it too, it was hard for her to concentrate on laundry whial he rinsed off.

Adam was truly a beautiful man, he poured the water over his head, the droplets bouncing off the bulges in his chest, his shoulders, his stomach. His wet auburn hair he slicked back and tied with a ribbon in a sloppy bun. He never once complained about it being cold tho his dark nipples on his tanned chest were hard from the chilly air.

Astrid finished washing the soiled items and put her arms up to hang them, Adam stood behind her and wraped his arms around her waist. "We meet here again!" Astrid giggled,

Adam whispered in her ear "do we get to do again what we did the last time?"

Astrid rolled her eyes, "certainly not out here! Can we go inside without being seen?"

Adam kissed her neck, "don't worry I know how to sneak into the west wing."

He spun her around and opened the coat she was wearing, he wantid to see her beautiful glowing skin in the moonlight once more. Hand in hand, the couple walked into the woods.

Astrid hated the woods, she hated wolves. She remembered being a little girl when Adams mother was killed trying to save Adams older brother Edward. Edward was playing hide and seek with Adam, when Edward got lost in the woods, his mother begged the king to go and find him but he wouldn't. He said Edward was a boy and he needed to become a man and men don't let their mothers and fathers save them when they are lost. The king regretted that decision forever, but still managed to blame Adam for ever playing hide and seek, then Edward never would have become lost.

They met the west side if the castle, statues of gargoils and angels covered in beautiful vines. Adam looked at Astrid who was full of doubt, she wasn't very strong. "Don't worry Cherri it's not so bad, look it's pretty easy."

Adam and his long legs climbed onto a statues head, then with one hand on a vine he swung himself onto the roof, then he jumped with such grace over the balcony landing on two feet. He stared down to Astrid who was petrified,

"come up il help you! Look put your foot on that gargoils head, then reach up and grab the vine."

Astrid clutched the coat tightly around her as she struggled to make her way up, Adam made this look easy but Astrid was akward and far from athletic. She managed to get up top the statue but lost her balance when she tried to grab the vine and fell back flat on her bottom.

"Astrid!" Adam scrambled down to her aid, by the time Astrid realized her embarrassment Adam had his hands on her shoulders and was tenderly comforting her. Astrids pride was the only thing that hurt, she was fighting the tears threatening to spill out of her green eyes but Adams sweetness was making it worse.

"I'm fine I'm not a baby!" She finally said tightly,

Adams face was full of hurt, making Astrid feel worse. She wiped away a fugitive tear and sniffled "I'm sorry Adam, I just can't I'm too clumsy."

He snickered and smiled his silly crooked smile, "well why didn't you just say so?"

Astrid kind of felt like swatting him but he was just so cute and silly that she had to laugh. Adam turned over presenting his back to her, "here get on my back!" He gestured for her to climb on him.

Astrid immediately coiled, "No! Adam no I'm way too heavy you can't climb up there with me on you your going to fall and wel both get hurt!"

Adam chuckled and looked right into her, "don't you trust me?"

Astrid was backed in a corner by this, she figured it was worth falling to make him happy. "Yes I trust you." She said reluctantly.

Adam smiled his biggest best smile, his perfect white teeth like little pearls in a velvet box. He crouched down and she climbed onto him her arms tight around his neck her thick strong legs around his waist. Adam stood upright and found his balance, Astrid burried her face in his hair fearful of what was to come.

Adam placed his foot on the statue and was able to grab the vine, he pulled them up and swung but staggered a little bit. With the other hand he grabbed another vine and with a loud grunt he and his strong arms pulled them both up onto the roof. The coat Astrid was holding onto slipped off and fell to the ground,

"are you alright?" He asked Astrid, "mmhhmmm" she muffled into his hair, "you can get down if you want were on the roof." Adam said breathlessly.

Astrid unlocked her death grip on Adam and finally put her feet flat on the top of the roof, she was confident that she could handle climbing over the balcony.

She cupped her bare breasts with her hands, without Adams coat all she had were her bloomers. She realized she was practically naked and made a dash for the balcony. She over estimated herself and Adam ended up giving her a boost.

When they were finally in the west wing she kissed Adam on the cheek, he was hot and sweaty from the climb, she had to say she was rather impressed.

"Thank you" she giggled, "I'm terribly useless!" She made fun of herself.

Adam threw his head back, "yes when it comes to climbing I'm afraid my dear you are useless."

Astrid knew he was kidding but still she blushed. He leaned close to her face, "but I know if you come into my room with me, and stayed a while, you could make yourself so very not useless."

He winked at her and kissed her nose, then her chin, then her lips.


	7. Absaloute love

Astrid welcomed the warm heavily perfumed air of Adams bed chamber. She inhaled deeply, the smells of spices did a little dance in her nose. Adam untied his hair and removed his wet black pants. They entered his bathroom, beautifully decorated with shells and marble. Adam turned the faucet on in the elegantly large claw foot bathtub. He poured some lavender oil and sprinkled red rose petals in the water.

Astrid watched as Adam removed his underclothes and eyed his body sliding into the water. Steam rose up around him perfuming the air. He held his arms out to her, "come on, join me." Astrid undressed, she still felt a bit self conscious being totally naked in front of Adam, the hot water made her cold skin sing. She sat between Adams knees and he washed her chest with a sponge.

Astrid thought she had never been this happy, nor would she ever be as happy as she was now with Adam. Adam kissed her neck, her shoulders, she loved it when he did that. The sponge Adam washed her with traced down her thigh and over her sex. Astrids entire body became tense with pleasure, feeling Adams fingers go inside her, his lips on her neck.

"I've never seen a woman without hair there." Adam purred. Astrids face became red, she didn't particularly want to explain why she had to shave that place. "Do you not like it?" She asked. "No I LOVE it." Adams voice exhaled into her ear. Astrid turned herself over, her hands were wrinkled. "I had better get out before I turn into a prune." She stepped out of the tub onto the rug and dried off, a slightly disappointed Adam followed.

Adam didn't bother to dress, he picked Astrid up as he knew she loved and threw her down on his bed. The headboard made a loud thunk! "Adam!" Astrid scolded. "What? It was fun before." Adam argued, it was fun before. Astrid thought. Adam crawled on top of her and kissed every part of her body, he kissed her belly and began licking lower and lower. Astrid stopped him, he looked up at her confused. "I thought you liked this." He asked her. "I do like it Adam I like it a lot, but I've been getting all the attention. I want to take care of you." Astrid watched Adams face light up, he let her take control, she motioned for him to lie down, he did as he was told.

Astrid sat atop him one leg on each side. He caressed her thighs with his hands, he was breathing heavy anticipating what she would do. She began by exploring every inch of him with her hands, then her mouth. Adam squeased his eyes shut and moaned at her toutch.

Astrid found a nipple with her toungue and sucked, she kissed his chest and stomach, his gorgeous body giving her chills. She found him fully erect and ready, she teased it at first with her index finger and a flick of her toungue. Adam became tense, she squeased his shaft to slow his finish, it worked and she sucked him generously. She then pumped his erection with one hand and cradled his balls with the other. She placed one testical in her mouth then the other as she found his entrance with her free hand still pumping him.

Adam gushed and moaned at this pleasure, Astrid was sure no woman had ever done this to him but she. She found his entrance with her toungue and flicked it over and over till he became wet, with two fingers she went inside him and sucked his hot throbbing cock. Adam squirmed and squealed like a baby pig when she found that spot with her two fingers and pressed down, he blew his load into her mouth with a cry of extacey.

Astrid chuckled, pleased with herself as she swallowed. Adam was still squirming, breathless. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?" He grinned. Astrid looked away, she didn't want to tell Adam about her experiences with other men, and there were many, this particular move she learned by someone who she definitely did not want Adam to know.

Adam got the hint and regretted his question, he grabbed Astrid and kissed her passionately, he looked at her and said "I don't care where you learned it or with who, as long as you never do it with any man ever again other than me." Astrid smiled, knowing she had only ever wantid to be with him anyhow, if only he had known how long shed thought of him.

She looked up at him and smiled "Adam I only ever want to be with you, do you only ever want to be with me?" She was proud of her bravery in asking knowing she might not hear what she hoped. Adam looked away for a moment and thought, he had dreaded ever getting married. He thought only being with one woman would be the worst thing he could think up, but he had been with other women since the first night with Astrid. He was sure he could never be with any other woman again, or love any other for that matter.

Adam looked deep into Astrids green eyes, she was anxious he could tell, her little brow was furrowed and her pink lips pouted sweetly. He took her face in his hand, "Astrid, I'm positive I could never be with any other woman as long as I live." Astrid wantid to smile as wide as her heart was leaping with joy. She felt the need to test him, "how can you promise that Adam?" She asked quietly. Adam said without hesitation "because I can never love another woman as I love you."

Astrid couldn't stop the tears from spilling out her eyes, she hadn't expected that but was overjoyed to hear it. She had to make sure, "what did you say?" She trembled as she spoke. Adam was holding back tears himself, "I said I love you Astrid." Astrid practically leaped into his arms, nearly nocking him over, she kisses his face over and over till he pulled her in for another passionate kiss. "I love you too Adam! I've never loved anyone else." Adam smiled and held her close, they both knew she had to be going but she just couldn't leave. Instead he pulled the covors over them and held on to each other for dear life.

When Adam woke up it was very early, Astrid had gone. He was actually glad she had left, he was feeling many frightening emotions since last night. He sat up and wraped his velvet robe around his naked body, he opened the doors to the balcony to watch the orange sun reflect off the forest trees. Judging by the sunrise, it was about six o'clock. On the little table on the balcony he saw a dainty cup of tea and a folded peace of paper.

Adam often took breakfast in bed to avoid his father, but it was too early for this to have been from Mrs Potts. He unfolded the crisp white paper, it was from Astrid.

"Good morning Adam, love Astrid."

Adams heart did a little flip flop, he was toutched by her gesture, but that stupid little word. "Love". Why did he have to say that to her? It was true, he did love her. Admitting that to himself terrified him, when you love someone you have everything. When you have everything, you have everything to loose. Adam crumpled the little note and shoved it into his pocket, only because it would have hurt his heart to throw it off the balcony into the morning wind.

Mrs Potts and Cogsworth had been up all night, waiting for Astrid to return to servants quarters. Surely Astrid is not ignorant enough to spend the night in the west wing, Mrs. Potts thought to herself, Cogsworth was pale with anxiety. Around four in the morning, Mrs. Potts heard Astrid sneak into her room, the only reason she hadn't confronted her child right then and there was because she heard Astrid singing quietly. Mrs Potts just couldn't bare to upset the poor girl when she was this happy.

When Astrid left her room Mrs Potts took a few moments to cry. She was about to tell her daughter the most painfully honest thing she would ever hear.

After what seemed like a very long time, Astrid returned to servants quarters. "Mother!"

Astrid was ripped away from her wonderland of Adam and love by Mrs Potts stern face. "Mother my goodness you are up early." Astrid said uncomfortably, there was something obviously wrong.

"Sit down dear."

Astrids heart was racing, what ever was the matter with her sweet sweet mother? Mrs Potts shook her head as if she was looking for words. "Astrid, your my daughter. You are my eldest, and though I love all your brothers and sisters Astrid you were a miracle to me, for a long time your father and I didn't think we could have children and then you came along."

Mrs Potts struggled to hold back her tears,"Astrid I have never been as happy as I was the day you were born." Astrid was spellbound silent. She knew her mothers kind words were a precursor for something awful.

Mrs Potts sniffled. "Astrid I love you, and that's why I am telling you now that you have got to end this with young master Adam, or I am going to tell the king."

Astrid opened her mouth but no words came out, her guts were burning and her vocal cords had just been ripped out as if her heart exploded destroying all her insides whial the outside is still in tact.

Mrs Potts couldn't stand the silence so she continued. "I'm your mother and you think you can hide things from me but you cannot, this is no exception. Listen to me Astrid the Prince is young now, one day he will be a man and a king and he can never marry you."

Astrid finally choked out, "he loves me and I love him."

Mrs Potts shook her head, "he does not love you dear he's a boy he doesn't know what love means."

Astrid was crying now. "Yes he does mother! He's not a boy he's a man and he's wonderful and we're going to be together because we're in love!" Astrid sobbed.

Mrs Potts shouted at her child "he cannot possibly love you Astrid he just wants something from you!"

"Why not mother! Why can't Adam love me?' Astrid shouted through her tears.

Mrs Potts, died inside at what she was about to say to her baby girl.

"He doesn't love you Astrid, he is a handsome prince. And you are just a ruined servants daughter. You'd be lucky to find any husband considering all the men you've slept with! Why would Adam take you as his wife? Astrid, men like Adam don't marry girls like you."

Astrid grew cold, white as snow still as stone. She couldn't believe her dear mother had just said such things. Astrid was brave, "your wrong mother." She said in almost a whisper.

Mrs Potts looked at Astrid dead in the eye. "Even if I am wrong Astrid you still need to end this, or I will tell the king and he will throw you out of the castle and send Adam away."

With that Astrid couldn't take anymore. She ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Mrs Potts watched her baby girl Astrid out the window, running twards the west wing. She knew her girl was strong. This still broke Mrs. Potts heart, she simply couldn't let Adam use her like this. Not now when the king would be choosing him a bride soon even this pain would heal faster than that.

Cogsworth peaked his head into Mrs Potts room. "How did it go?"

Mrs Potts on the sight of her friend burst into tears, she cried into Cogsworth as he comforted her. He patted her head and said "oh my dear lady, what you have done is nothing more than a brilliant, completely selfless act of absaloute love."


	8. Letting go

Adam was hungry, he was in no mood for this today. Mrs Potts was never late for breakfast and today of all days when he couldn't bare the thought of leaving the west wing she decided not to bring him his food. He twisted uncomfortably, his stomach was growling turning him into a beast.

He was still wearing his robe, still naked. He could still smell her on him. The thought of Astrid was driving him mad, he longed to hold her and kiss her pretty breasts. Another part of Adam was riddled with fear of his love for her.

Adam had never been selfless, since he lost his mother and Edward he never gave any thought to another human being. Then Astrid came along, and he was wiling to do anything just to see this woman smile. He clutched his head with his big hands, wishing his temple was a walnut he could smash, blocking out his thoughts of Astrid.

What if she left him? What if she fell in love with someone else, what if something bad happened to her, what if she died? His mother had died. He was terrified, angry! Why wouldn't these thoughts leave him? He began to walk to the bedroom door, but he felt if he left his room his thoughts would make him explode and fly out into a million pieces.

There was a quiet tapping at the door, finally! Mrs Potts with his breakfast! "Come in." He said grumpily,

he was overwhelmed when Astrid flung herself through the door. She had been crying, sobbing actually. Her green eyes were swollen and red, her little face puffy. Adam was terribly concerned, "Astrid! What is it? What happened?"

She threw herself into his arms, so longing for him to wrap them around her and make her feel safe. He hugged her deeply and kissed her head, this was driving him mad. "Astrid what happened!"

He took her shoulders in his hands, she was so short he towered over her. Astrid sniffed, she tried to speak but when she opened her mouth sobs just filled the already very anxious room.

Adam couldn't take it anymore, "Astrid!" His bellow was surely heard all around the castle. She jumped back suddenly afraid of him,

he coiled and squeezed her arm apologetic, he calmed himself and started again. "Astrid my dear your driving me mad with worry, please tell me what's wrong."

Astrid realized she had been torturing poor Adam, the look on his face said it all. "Adam."

Her voice shook as she struggled. "For heavens sake Astrid what!" He shouted at her again.

Astrid was confused, why was Adam being so strange? She gathered herself still trying to catch her breath and spoke.

"Adam, forgive me. It's my mother,"

Adam suddenly realized, "oh no!something has happened to Mrs. Potts!" He exclaimed.

That must be why she's crying and why he didn't have his breakfast!

Astrid shook her head violently, "No, she's in good health. But she told me she knows about us and is going to tell the king!" Astrid burried her face in Adams chest and sobbed again.

Adam couldn't take it anymore this was way too much for him.

He pushed her back away from him, her eyes filled with hurt. Adam paced his room wondering what to do, all he wanted to do was run away.

Astrid was greatly confused, why wasn't Adam comforting her? Why had he pulled away? She sniffled "Adam?"

Adam just shot her a glare, she was ready to jump out of her skin, "Adam, what's wrong? Why are you behaving so strange?"

Adam threw his hands up in the air, "I'm being strange! Your the one who bolted into MY room crying like a silly child! You nearly gave me such a fright! Your so inconsiderate!" He yelled.

Astrid was stone cold silent. "Adam?" Her voice shook Adams bad temper finally took over him.

"what Astrid! What could you possibly want to say? That you love me? That's great I love you too and I'm miserable about it! Mrs Potts isn't going to tell the king she's lying! Even if she did who cares? The king hates me and he couldn't possibly hate me any more!"

Astrid was shel shocked. Adam clearly couldn't process this information, her mother was right Adam was not yet a man.

"Adam I'm sorry I frightened you dear, but we have to deal with this. If your father finds out he will send you away." Astrid asserted herself, she was strong and could be the backbone if she needed to.

Adam wasn't calming down. "Every time you open your mouth Astrid you create another problem!"

Astrid was becoming angry, "Adam don't speak to me that way!"

Adam kicked his leather chair and it toppled over across the room. Astrid jumped up and covered her mouth with her hands.

"I shall speak to anyone however I want! I am your superior! Your nothing but a servant! You sleep with evry man in town and think you can just get away with everything! Look at you! Look at me! I've had it you will not tell me how to be! Get out!" Adam shouted.

"Adam stop!" Astrid yelled back, Adam shoved Astrid down onto the floor.

"I SAID GET OUT!" Adams scream echoed through the room the castle her ears and stabbed her in the heart. She turned and ran out of the west wing as fast as she could.

Adam instantly regretted yelling at Astrid, he called for her but she didn't answer. He threw on his pants and dashed out the west wing doors.

"ASTRID! ASTRID PLEASE IM SORRY!" Adam shouted through the halls.

He made it all the way to the castle doors and saw a glimpse of her on Mercutio riding down the bridge into the forest. He was about to run after her, but an elderly woman's voice stopped him.

"Let her go Adam." Mrs Potts held her hand on Adams arm, as if she could stop him.

"ASTRID!" Adam yelled out the castle doors.

Mrs Potts was crying, "Adam please, she was going to have to let you go sooner or later. She's a strong woman she will be alright."

Adams shirtless body was covered in sweat from running and from anxiety. His legs seemed to protest their very existence and he crumpled to the floor, his head in his hands sobbing.

Mrs Potts placed her hand on his back to comfort the boy she helped raise. "But..." Adam sniffed "I love her!"


	9. Wolves

Astrid galloped on Mercutio deeper and deeper into the forest. She didn't care where she was going as long as it was away from Adam and that horrible castle.

She cried and cried, her screams echoing through the trees, she scared her horse Mercutio and he reared almost throwing her. She gathered herself and patted him gently making cooing sounds through her gasps. She layed on his back for a little while trying to catch her breath and let her animal friend calm down.

The sun was up. It was probably nine or ten o'clock in the morning, still early. She trotted through the woods at a steady pace, she shut her eyes tightly making her world go black. She heard Adams cries as she fled from the castle, she shivered at the pain echoing in those cries, she wished she could get that horrible sound out of her head.

The king had been furious at his son before, but this by far in his opinion was the stupidest thing Adam had ever done. "You what! With a servant! Why would I care how many times you choose to bed a servant?" The king huffed at Adam, he didn't have time for his sons silly stories of love to a goddamn servent, it wasn't even rational.

"Father I love her!" Adam pleaded.

"Stop it!" The king shouted, "Just stop it Adam! I have allowed too much for you. Always defending you, always thinking maybe you will wake up and be the man you were born to be but you continue to disappoint me. Now this! You don't love anyone you only love yourself!"

"Father I do I am in love with her! I would die for this woman I have to be with her I can't properly be a husband to any woman because Astrid has my heart." Adam was shocked at his own words, he truly did love Astrid and he was going to fight for her.

The king was silent for a moment, he looked at his son, his youngest and perhaps his greatest mistake. The king placed his firm hand on Adams shoulder.

"Son, listen to me. This can never happen. Let the poor girl go and move on, it should be easy for you, you can have any bride you want!"

Adam looked into his fathers eyes "I want her father I want her to be my wife."

The king grew angry, "I said no! I am your king! You will obey!'

"No!" Adam shouted.

Adam fell to his knees, he took his fathers hand and kissed his ring. "I beg you, my king. You have a greater responsibility yet, to me as my father I as your son. I swear to you sir, release me from my title."

The king looked as if he'd seen a ghost, perhaps that would have been better than hearing what Adam had just said. "Release you? From your title? You have everything you've ever wanted. You would be left with nothing." The king spoke in a soft but serious tone.

Adam looked up, "All I want is her, with her I have everything."

The king softened. "You know I can't release you Adam, your my only successor."

Adam wouldn't give up. "Father haven't you ever loved someone more than you love yourself?"

His fathers face twisted in pain, Adam knew the answer. His mother. The king was angry, shaken by his sons foolishness. Yet still the Kings jaded heart softened, Adam had never in his life cared about anything or anyone. For the first time, Adam was fighting for someone.

The king backed away from his son, "I have to go to vinace. When I get back we will discuss this matter further. I will see if there is something I can do, I can't promise anything. There will of course be something I need you to do for me in return."The king said sternly

"Anything." Adam kissed his fathers ring,

the king pulled his hand away as if it was a snake. "Get up Adam."

Adam rose to his feet "thank you" Adam bowed.

The king scoffed and left the castle. He and his travel party rode away from the castle heading for the capital. The king pondered how he ever let this happen, how he could fix it. He remembered his son was young and stupid, perhaps the problem would simply sort itself out. After all Adam would be over her and under some other woman in no time. As the king rode further and further away from the castle he couldn't help but think of his wife, God rest her soul. He knew she would have been proud of Adam today, he was finally becoming a man. The king realized, even if he didn't agree with what Adam was fighting for, he was proud of his son.

When Astrid awoke it was nearly sunset, the light was dim and shining through the trees creating pretty patterns on the forest floor. She laid her head back on the tree where she slept. She was so tired, it had already been a long night before, and she hadn't slept at all. When she'd stopped to let Mercutio drink some water she sat down to rest and dozed off.

Her horse nuzzled her shoulder, he was anxious and wantid to go home. She wantid to go home as well. She sat in her self pity for a bit...scolding herself for being so foolish, for running away like a child.

She knew Adam didn't mean the things he said, that he was tired and overwhelmed and she provoked him. She had an instant need get back and apologize.

She mounted Mercutio who was very glad to have her finally awake, she was ready to head back to the castle but soon realized she was terribly lost. She had ridden aimlessly into the woods without thinking about where she was going. "Stupid Astrid so stupid and foolish!"

It was going to get dark soon, Astrid rode Mercutio twards the west, thinking perhaps then she would find something familiar and get home to Adam. "I'm so sorry Adam." She said yo herself, "il never run away again!"

"I'm going to go and find her!" Adam was more restless then ever.

He thought for sure Astrid would have been back by now but know one had seen her. Mrs Potts tried to calm him but really she was calming herself.

"Master but what if Astrid returns and your gone? What then? It's no good having the both of you lost!"

Adam took his coat and set on out the door. "I'm going to find her Mrs. Potts! I will bring her home safe!"

"Please be careful master!" Mrs Potts called after him, but he was already out the door headed to the stables.

Mrs Potts had never been so angry at her own foolishness, her baby girl was lost in the woods and now Prince Adam was hoping to get himself lost too all because she misjudged him.

She had thought for sure Adam was just using Astrid, but after update, after his unbelievable conversation with the king... She realized she had been terribly wrong. She said all those horrible things yo Astrid for nothing!

Cogsworth watched Adam ride away on Helena with a broken Mrs Potts at his side. He patted his old friend, tried to comfort her though he himself was riddled with anxiety. Cogsworth remembered well the last time someone was lost in the woods...this was just all too familiar.

Warning, very explicit material ahead. Sexual and violent, don't like don't read.

Astrid was lost, terribly lost. It was dark now and she and Mercutio were wandering in the woods with nowhere to go. She examined her surroundings grasping to find anything familiar. The air was crisp and cold, she heard wolves off in the distance. She shuddered, she urged Mercutio to move faster.

The moon was full tonight, she saw the ugly branches reaching up and scratching its white shiny surface, it gave her the chills. Whial she was cursing at the moon she saw something, something she knew. It was the castle! It was very high up and very small meaning it was pretty far, at least now she knew where she was going!

She breathed a sigh of relief "I'm coming Adam." She said, she thought how worried he must be about her, and her poor mother! After that fight they had. She wished nothing more than to hold them and beg forgiveness.

"Crack!" A loud noise frightened her, she listened carefully preying it was not a wolf. She heard whispers, someone was out there..."Adam?" She called quietly. The whispers turned to voices, there were two of them. "Show yourself, i mean you no harm!" Astrid called into the deep blackness of the Forrest. She sounded very brave, but she was very frightened.

A figure emerged from the dark, small, pudgy, misshapen in the dark. She froze, afraid it was some kind of night monster, "Astrid? Is that you?" An odd mans voice said. It was Lefoe. Astrid was oddly relieved, Lefoe was Gastons little fool. He followed Gaston around like a lost injured animal, he meant no harm really and Astrid was not scared of Lefoe.

"Yes Lefoe it's me! What on earth are you doing all the way out here in the dark?" Astrid hopped off Mercutio and tied him to a free branch. She approached the little man. "Lefoe? It is you isn't it?" She asked. She walked closer to him, maybe he was hurt or lost like herself. "Lefoe it's alright, it's me Astrid." She was close enough now so that she could see his silly little face. Lefoe wore a kind of twisted smile, "Lefoe, what are you doing out here? Who is with you I heard voices?" Astrid asked concerned for the funny man.

"You know Astrid," Lefoe began. "It's funny that you are here right now tonight." He smiled an ugly rotten smile. Astrid was confused, a little frightened. "Why? I live not far from here your the one who is so far from town, who is with you Lafoe?" Astrid demanded. "Did you know, Astrid...that you have fucked all most every man in the village...except for me?" Lefoe had a deep evil tone in his voice, Astrid was very afraid now. "Lefoe! What on earth has gotten into you!" Astrid scolded. Lefoe laughed and mocked her, "A better question Astrid, would be WHO is about to get IN to YOU." He then roared with evil laughter. Astrid was so confused and afraid of what was happening, she almost didn't see Gaston step into the light.

"Gaston!" Astrid cried. "What the hell are you doing out here! Hunting is not allowed in this forest!" Gaston stepped closer to her. A twisted smile on his smug handsome face. He loosened the belt on his pants, making an eery clicking sound in the dark. "Gaston! What are you going!" She was crying and trembling from fear. "Your mine you ugly fucking bitch!" Gaston lunged at Astrid like a crazed grizzly bear, but it was dark and he missed. Astrid screamed and ran as fast as she could, she felt like her lungs were going to explode, her body ached of pain but she kept running. Her screams echoed off the trees, she could hear heavy fast footsteps close behind her. She heard Lefoes evil voice yelling "there's nothing you can do Astrid! No one can run away from Gaston!"

Gaston pounced on Astrid knocking her to the ground, her arm twisted so much she thought it was going to snap. Gaston was on top of her pinning her down, he punched her hard in the mouth. Her lip split open and blood ran down her face. "Gaston! No! Please stop!" Her cries were useless. "You ugly nasty fucking whore! Did you really think I was going to let your fucking faggot boyfriend get away with what he did in my tavern! I may not be able to show him, but I CAN make you pay!"

His words terrified her and every inch of her was screaming in fear. Gaston had been rough with her before, he was a mean nasty brute and she thought now he would kill her. Astrid with her free arm punched gaston hard in the eye and dug her nails into him. "Aaaaah! You fucking bitch!" He punched her again in the stomach, it took all of her breath away, she gasped for air and dry heaved as if she had been drowning.

She felt someone take her arms but gaston was still on top of her pinning her to the ground. It was Lefoe, holding her arms back so she couldn't even fight. She found what little air she had and after coughing she begged "Lefoe, please. Please don't do this you don't have to be like him he's a bad person." Lefoe spit in her face, "fuck you you ugly who're."

Tears boiled her skin dripping down her bloody face, she knew there was nothing she could do. She screamed at the top of her exhausted lungs, but it was no use Lefoe and Gaston screamed back just to mock her. Knowing no one was going to hear her.

Astrid cried and begged Gsston to stop, that she wouldn't tell anyone. She felt him rip her dress in half, exposing her breasts and body. "Who would even trust the word of a whoore over me! Il tell everyone that you LIKED it! Now that they will believe!" Astrid cried and screamed, Gaston licked her body, he bit down on her breasts she felt blood and saliva trickle down her belly. "This is what you like isn't it you fucking bitch! This is what Adam does to you isn't it!" Gaston licked the blood off her mouth and spit it back at her.

Astrid whispered her loves name "Adam." "Adam I'm sorry." Gaston bit down on her inner thigh and broke the skin, Astrid was almost too weak to even scream but the pain was incredible. "Oh yes! Rape me Adam! That's how I like it!"

Lefoe laughed holding her arms down and watching.

Gaston ripped away her bloomers and spread her legs so hard her muscles spammed and she heard her bones click, she screamed this time. Gaston plunged into her dry, he pushed so hard on her she felt herself ripping apart. "Aaaaahhhh! Stoop!" She screamed. But it was no use.

Gaston and Lefoe took turns on her, then at the same time. She begged them for a break, just a moment to rest before the next time. Finally she felt herself loosing consciousness. Before they left her there Gaston whispered in her ear, "you'll be a nice snack for the wolves! I would have enjoyed that more, if you weren't such an ugly fucking bitch!" The last thing she heard was he and Lefoes evil laughter. And her last thought was terror that soon the wolves would smell the blood and kill her.

"Astrid!' Adam called out into the black nothingness that was the forest. He had been searching for what felt like hours, it was dusk, the sun would be up soon. "Maybe she found her way back." Adam thought, he turned Helena around to make their way home.

He heard, crying. "Astrid!" He yelled her name over and over. In the direction of the sound it was much closer to the castle, he followed it. It was a horse tied to a tree, desperately trying to get away. He thought maybe the poor animal had gotten stuck, he went to assist it..."Mercutio!" Astrids horse! Adam leapt off of Helena, "Mercutio! If your here where is Astrid!" He untied Mercutio and the horse took off twards home. "Mercutio no! Where's Astrid!" Adam followed the horse on Helena riddled with worry, he thought he was going to be sick.

Mercutio stopped not a mile from home, he was nuzzling something on the ground. "Oh God." Adam slowly walked twards what Mercutio was nuzzling.

"Astrid!" He rushed to his love, she was hardly recognize able there was so much blood. "Nooooooo!" Adams cries filled the forest rattling the trees. "Adam." A faint whisper came from the bloody naked body. She was alive!

Adam cupped her face in his hands and held her close, "oh god Astrid what happened? Was it wolves." Astrid squirmed and screamed at his touch "stoooop! Get away from me please sroooopp!" Adam just held on to her, he felt her body, nothing was broken, but she had teeth marks on her...on her breasts and her thighs and her...Jesus Christ.

Adam took off his coat and wrapped her in it, he picked her up and ran back to the castle, he didn't care how far. "Astrid! Astrid! Can you hear me!" He cried to her. She clutched his chest with her hands as he ran, finally she was safe. The horses followed behind him.

he ran through the castle doors. "Adam." She whispered "Astrid! Oh god I'm so happy your alive, try to stay awake okay I've got you it's going to be alright." Astrid could feel Adam, this big strong man, crying as she sat in his arms.


	10. Broken

Astrid moved in and out of sleep the next few days. Sometimes she would try to jump out of bed, kicking and screaming as if her body was about to be opened up and violated again. She could hear Gaston and Lefoe torturing her. "Oh yea you whore that's what you like isn't it!" Her mind couldn't be rid of the things they had said, and she knew this never would have happened had she not been such a "whoore."

The pain all over her body was overwhelming, everyone thought she had been attacked by wolves, except Adam.

Astrid would awake from her personal hell, demons all around her, violating her body ripping her in two. Adams face was all that kept her from tumbling down into a deep black hole. She looked through her swollen puffy eyes, Adam was slumped over her bed. His big hands clutching the sheets, his hair pulled back in a messy twist. He slept so soundly.

Astrid tried to sit up in the bed, but a sharp pain like a knife stabbed her in her midsection. "Ahhhh!" She let the squeal slip from between her teeth. Adam opened his eyes and shot upright like a lightning bold had struck him. "Astrid!' He cradled her back supporting her as she had tried to sit up but failed. Tears ran down her face, she tried to breathe and catch her breath but it hurt so much.

"Easy, it's okay, calm down I've got you." Adam cooed. He stuffed two feather pillows behind her back so she could comfortably sit up. She finally caught her breath and focused on breathing deeply but gently, everything hurt.

Adam stood crouched over her afraid to touch her as if she would break if he did what he so longed to do and hold her close.

"Adam," Astrid looked into Adams sad handsome face. "Adam I'm so sorry, I should never have run away." It even hurt to speak. Adam pulled his mouth into a strait line to keep his lips from quivering. He shook his head and looked up at the ceiling searching for words. "No Astrid I'm-I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" Tears overtook him and he sniffled through his words breaking Astrids heart. She reached up and placed her hand on Adams cheek, he clutched her hand and kissed her palm. "Adam you saved me, this would have happened no matter what."

Astrid knew she would have met this awful fate sooner or later, that's what she got for fornicating with an evil man like Gaston. How could she have been so stupid.

Adams face turned to stone, what he was so worried for, praying not to be true Astrid had just confirmed. "So.." Adams voice shook. "It wasn't wolves?"

Astrid felt her own shameful tears invade her eyes, "yes Adam it was wolves, just not the kind you think." Adam held her palm and cried into it. He grew tense, anger filling his blood like hot oil. "Who did this, I'm going to kill them. Not just them I'm going make them disappear." Adams deep voice trembled with anger. Astrid took his shirt and gripped it with her hands. "It doesn't matter Adam, this was my fault, I caused this you can only blame me." Astrid pleaded, "just...just please don't go Adam I don't want to be alone!" Astrid tried to pull him close but everything inside and out was painful.

"Shhhh," Adam cooed, he positioned himself on the bed so that he could wrap her gently in his arms without causing her pain. "Il never leave you." Adam whispered. Astrid held on to him for dear life, his white shirt was stained from her blood and tears, she rested her head on his chest. She felt his body shaking from muffled sobs.

Adam never left Astrids side, he kept her in the west wing away from everyone, she wasn't ready to face them especially not her mother, she was sure she would just die of shame if her mother saw her like this, and she had warned her so many times.

Adam acted as a messenger, Astrid begged him to tell the staff it was wolves, that it had been an accident. It pained Adam so much to carry her secret alone, but if it brought her peace he would have done anything.

Astrid slept most of that month, Adam cared for her and healed most of her awful wounds with his love. The nights were the worst, Astrid would have nightmares of Gaston pulling her like a hellhound into the abyss while monsters chewed on her. She would wake up screaming "stoooop! Please!" Adam would be there to hold her and rock her gently until she came to, then she would just hang on him and sob.

It pained Adam more than he could express to see her this way. When he had helped her into the tub, seeing her naked body almost sent him over the edge, especially when she caught glimpse of herself. Her face was swollen and black from where Gaston punched her, she could barely speak through her cut lip that required two stitches. Bite marks ,much deeper and much more sinister than the playful ones Adam had given her, speckled across her pale breasts. Two particularly nasty ones required stitches. One on her left upper chest, one on her inner thigh. She had wrings around her arms where Lefoe held her down, her legs looked like the spots on a jungle cat from the bruises. Both injuries on her entrances made it nearly impossible to walk.

She healed well in Adams care, eventually her skin had a yellow tint to it where the black and blue was fading away. The cuts on her body turned to flakey scabs that would one day be scars. The emotional scars healed much slower, as they were much much deeper.

"Astrid?" A rather haggard Adam asked his love. "Yes Adam?" Astrid was dressing herself, it took effort but she could do that now. "Maybe today you'd like to go outside? Perhaps see Mrs. Potts? She really misses you Astrid I can't keep her waiting much longer." Adams words stung Astrid, she hadn't been able to leave the west wing since Adam carried her to the castle half dead and mangled. She thought if she left Gaston would find her again, or worse, she would have to eventually explain what really happened.

Adam looked at Astrid with anticipation, he had dark circles around his beautiful blue eyes from crying and lack of sleep. He kind of hunched over like a broken man, Astrid knew she couldn't do this to him any longer, she had to leave the west wing.

She smiled up at him, a fake polite smile. "That would be lovely dear." She fought to hide the fear in her voice. Adams face lit up, a beautiful smile warmed Astrids heart. "Wonderful!" Let me just shave, and change. Mrs Potts will be so happy! Everyone misses you so much and I'm selfishly keeping you all to myself!" Adam was so cheerey it made Astrid joyful and sad at the same time.

He went to help her button her dress, her arms still hurt to move too far back. As he buttoned those tiny pearl buttons he kissed evry mark on her, his lips lingered on her neck and colar bones. Astrid wantid to love him kissing her, but it just reminded her of the wolves licking and biting her body. She pulled away from Adam, obviously crushing him. He spun her around and cradled her, pressing kisses into her hair. "Astrid, we need to talk about this sometime." He pleaded. Astrid couldn't ever stop herself from crying anymore so she just surrendered to her tears. "I know Adam." Adam stroked her back with his fingers careful not to hurt her, his once strong sturdy Astrid was now like a delicate butterfly with a broken wing.

"Astrid if you don't want to talk to me please just tell someone, your mother.." Adam suggested. Astrid pulled back and cried "No! She can never know! No one can not ever!' Adam got down on one knee and took her hands. Strange how this way he almost could look her in the eyes face to face, he was so tall. "I swear, I will never tell a soul. But eventually you have to tell me who did this. I have to know." Astrid just nodded, she knew he would eventually find out anyhow. "Just not today." Astrids green eyes pleaded with Adam, he could finally see them again as the swelling had left leaving just a little yellow tint under her eye. Adam stood and sighed, "okay my love."

"I love you Adam." Astrid cooed, "I love you too Astrid," the word didn't frighten Adam anymore.

Adam carried Astrid down the staircase, it was still pretty difficult for her to walk. She was much lighter than he was used to, she had lost a lot of weight. When he presented her to the staff they all greeted her with joy and wariness, Adam had kept his promise. No one knew, not even the sweet Mrs Potts who cried and hugged her girl. It was so painfull to see her mother, she was still ashamed even if Mrs Potts didn't know the truth.

They all sat down and ate breakfast together, something Astrid had never seen, clearly her tragedy had brought the castle together. They were like a family. "Any word from the king?" Adam asked Lumiear eagerly. Lumiear just shook his head, "I am afraid not master, but the Capitol is such a long journey, and his highness has so much bigness to attend, why I would not be surprised if the king stated half a year!" Adam furrowed his brow, and patted Lumiear, "Just please let me know any word you hear."

Astrid found this incredibly odd, Adam never wished to hear from his father, the king. She wondered what it was all about. Breakfast was taking a very long time, everyone was just so excited to have her back but it greatly overwhelmed her. She spoke to Adam with her eyes, he excused himself and she knowing the next few weeks would be difficult for her.


	11. A beautiful night

The evening brought so much joy to Astrid... The beautiful pink and orange light setting in the west, reminded her of peace. Everything was so ruined for her, she wore her shame like a black hood, shielding her from all that was good and happy. Adam walked slowly beside her, she still had some trouble walking as she was still healing. Every time she felt the horrible pain between her legs, she was reminded of what had destroyed her.

Having Adam by her side was the only thing keeping her together anymore. She didn't know that she was capable of loving someone so much. She squeased his hand, any extra attention she gave him lately made him sublimely happy. She felt horrible for being the way she was, she had destroyed him.

Adam was smiling down at Astrid, she so missed seeing that smile, but it was a sort of secretive grin like he was about to be very onrey. "What is it you silly man?" Astrid joked. "Oh! Nothing! Just thinking." Adam said surprised, he was hiding something! Astrid wondered what it was. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes, when his beautiful blue eyes met hers she quickly looked away. Adam threw his head back and chuckled, "for heavens sake Adam! What are you hiding from me!" He stopped walking and scooped her up, careful not to hurt her broken body. "Adam!" Astrid protested, she loved it when he lifted her, she hated it now that he had to. Adam kissed the top of her nose. "Shhhhhh! Don't worry you'll see! But I'm too excited we can walk faster this way." Adam was obviously very very pleased with himself.

Astrid did enjoy being so close to him. She snuggled against his chest comfortably and just relished the safeness he was making her feel. Astrid was close to falling asleep when she saw a familiar statue, they were outside the west wing where they snuck in that wonderful night, it seemed so long ago. Adam sat Astrid down, she heard a suave, heavy accent greet them, "aaahhhh, we welcome you tonight! We invite you to relax, let you pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner!" It was Lumiear.

Adam was smiling so wide Astrid was sure his cheeks must be sore, her heart tap danced in her chest at the beautiful sight. Adam had set up a little table with food and candles. He squeased her hand, "do you like it Astrid?" He asked eagerly. Astrid was so full of joy she thought she would burst, she looked up at Adams beautiful smile, she was so happy she could hardly find words. So she kissed him instead, a long passionate kiss, one they hadn't shared in a very long time.

Astrid couldn't have picked a better way to show her gratitude, she felt a tear trickle down Adams cheek, he had been so starved of her affection, and it was something he desperately needed. When Astrid pulled away Adams eyes were still closed, he rested his forehead on hers.

"This is where I first told you I loved you." He whispered. "I wantid to take you to the first place you told me you loved me, but it would have been rather unappetizing to eat in the stables." This made Astrid laugh, Adam still had little tears spilling out his beautiful blue eyes. "It's so good to hear that laugh." He held on to her for a while before pulling away and looking at her as if she was the only thing in his entire life, as far as he was concerned she was.

"I wantid to wait until after we ate, but I can't, I want to do this now." Astrids eyes widened and she went pale, "Adam!" She exclaimed. Adam held her hands in his, he got down on one knee. "Adam!"

Astrids heart was about to leap right out of her chest. "Astrid, I had so many beautiful things I wantid to say to you, but I just forgot them all. I just want you to know that I will never love any woman as I love you." With that Adam pulled out a brilliant ruby with a gold ring. Astrid cupped her mouth with her hand, happy tears spilled down her face. Adam presented the beautiful ring to her. "This was my mothers ring, and with it I ask you to be my wife. Will you marry me Astrid?"

Astrid couldn't believe what was happening, she had never thought she could even feel the happiness that was all over her. She smiled and sobbed and presented Adam with her left hand. "Yes! Yes Adam yes I will marry you!"

Adam smiled and a funny look of relief washed over his face when he slid the ruby on her left ring finger, as if she would ever have said no! "Oh Adam it's so beautiful!"

Astrid dove into him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, her body hurt everywhere but she didn't care it was worth it to be as close as possible to this wonderful man! He hugged her around her waist and rested his head on her chest, he places soft kissed on each of her breasts and her neck.

"I love you Adam! I've only ever loved you!' Astrid kissed his hair. "I love you more Astrid." She took his face in her hands and turned him up to look at her. "Not possible," she said sweetly.

With that Adam kissed her once more before getting up off the ground and offering her his arm, "my lady." She took it and kissed his bicep.

When she looked up she saw Lumiear wiping tears out of his eyes, and through the window she saw her mother Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth crying as well. Astrid smiled and her face turned bright red. Adam always thought it was so adorable when she blushed.

Adam gave Lumiear a nod signaling for him to go. "Oh! Don't mind me! Enjoy!" The sweet butler smiled and made his exit.

Astrid and Adam could hardly concentrate on the lovely dinner, they just gazed at each other so sublimely happy to be together.

The food was so beautiful, the candles were the perfect touch, they made a dim light casting a glow on Adams face. Adsrid admired evry feature the light excentuated on him, the shadowed places on his strong features made him even more stunning, something Astrid would have found impossible.

The couple was mostly quiet as they ate, just savoring this moment. Adam kept looking up at Astrid and grinning. He would giggle and look away evry time she caut his eye.

. "So!" Astrid began breaking the comfortable silence. "When should we get married?" Adam looked up and puzzled, "would later tonight be out of the question?" He asked eagerly, obviously teasing. Astrid half smiled at him giving him her ,this is serious, look. "No silly! But honestly, should it be next summer? Certainly not this summer that's hardly enough time! Oh how about this winter? I've always loved winter weddings they're so different!"

Adam wiped his mouth with his cloth napkin and crossed his arms, "My dear if it's a winter wedding you should want than its a winter wedding you shall have!"

Astrid smiled and felt her little cheeks turn red with excitement. "Oh I can't wait to tell my mother! She'll be so happy and your father.." Astrids eyes grew wide and her skin went pale as a ghost. She cupped her mouth with both hands. "The king!" She was exasperated, "Oh dear god Adam what will he say? He will never allow it!"

Adam leaned over the table and traced Astrids cheek with his fingers. He smiled warmly, "I've spoken to the king." Astrids heart was tumbling around in her chest from excitement and dread. "You mean, the king gave you permission?" She asked.

Adam looked away, he was searching for the right words. "No he hasn't given me permission yet. When I spoke with him I declared that if he refused me permission to marry you, then I begged him to release me of my title as next in line to the throne."

Astrid couldn't breathe, what Adam was saying couldn't be true, he loved his life as a prince, was he really about to give all of it up to be with her? Astrid clutched her engagement ruby as tears spilled over her eyes for what it felt like the millionth time that night.

Adam coiled and looked down at his cleaned plate. "Astrid, if you don't want to be with me...if I'm not a prince...I understand." Astrids head shot up, she pushed back her chair and stomped around the little table to face Adam, she gripped his shoulders in her hands so she could look him dead in the eye.

"Adam! How dare you say such a thing. I have loved you my whole life, and for all the reasons I love you, none of them have anything to do with you being a prince!"

Adam smiled and held her waist in his hands. Adstrid continued as she started to cry again. "Further more, the fact that you were willing to give your title up for a silly, broken creature like me! Why I don't know what to say, except that I'm yours."

Adam pulled Astrid into his lap, she hugged him around the neck and cried into his hair whispering sweet "I love you's". Adam felt his own eyes betray him and he cried too. "Your worth it Astrid. Your worth everything to me."

He stood with her in his arms and kissed her passionately. They agreed that dinner was over now and retired to the west wing.

Astrid kissed Adam eagerly in his room, she needed him as much as he needed her. She fumbled with his pants trying to release what would satisfy them both but Adam took her hands. "Are you certain?" He asked her honestly. Astrid pulled off her own dress breaking all the little pearl buttons, "More than anything!" She assured him.

The couple kissed and explored each other with their hands, Adam was gentle with her and careful not to harm her. When Adam leaned atop her on the bed intending to take her with his manhood, Astrid recognized an all too familiar pain.

"Aaaahhhh!" She gasped as old wounds physically and spiritually re-opened. "Oh no! Astrid forgive me!" Adam did up his pants and sat beside her on his bed.

Astrids body was convulsing with sobs her face burried in her hands. Adam cradled her and cooed to her "Shhhhh don't cry darling it's my fault. I never should have...I'm so sorry."

Astrid protested through her sobs. "No Adam you did nothing! It's me! I'm so, I'm so broken!" Adam kissed her face trying to make her tears disappear.

"Your not broken, it's just too soon. Let's just hold each other tonight. I'm just as happy having you close to me." Adam gave her a reassuring smile, he knew his words weren't entirely true, he had needs.

He folded Astrid into his arms kissing his chest and neck. "Thank you." Was the last thing she said before she fell asleep.

Adam stroked her hair and held her for a while. When he was sure she was completely asleep he carefully got out of the bed.

He loved Astrid more than anything, he wanted to be there for her for anything she needed, but he had needs as a man that were not being met. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

Very quietly, Adam slipped into the bathroom, he removed his pants, still fully erect. He thought of Astrid and how she once made him feel so completely alive whial he pleasured himself.

When he finished he returned to bed, feeling an odd kind of shame, for wishing the Astrid he loved would return. All he knew was he had to know who did this to her, so he could make them suffer as he was suffering, why would she not tell him? Deep down Adam wasn't sure if he even wished to know.


	12. All roses have thorns

The next morning breakfast was the very best part of the day. The entire staff was beside themselves with happiness for the Prince and his bride. Mrs. Potts could hardly contain herself, "oh my goodness! My dear sweet child! We have so very much to do! There's the food, il have to get started on that. The guest list of course, young master Adam has many important people he must invite, your friends...the flowers, red roses would just be lovely for a December wedding! And oh goodness the dress! We must go into town and order fabric!"

Astrid hugged her sweet mother, she was becoming a bit overwhelmed. "Mother I leave all the wedding planning to you!" Mrs. Potts swelled with pride. "Well I better get started then, Cogsworth!" Mrs. Potts waddled off to find her most organized friend.

Adam squeezed Astrids hand, he looked at his bride to be with as much pride as he ever felt. "Don't worry Astrid they are just excited." He reassured her.

Astrid looked up at him wide eyed, she smiled and breathed a sigh of acceptance. "Take me for a walk my love?" She asked Adam cutely. "I'd be delighted!" His deep voice always made her heart smile.

It was another beautiful day, hand in hand the lovers walked along the stone path to the garden in comfortable silence. Adam picked a pretty pink not quite bloomed rose and presented it to Astrid. She took the rose with a smile but was not all too pleased.

"Awe, do you not like it?" Adam asked a little sting in his words. Astrid petted the rose and kissed Adams cheek, she giggled before saying; "I liked it much more before you killed it!" This made Adam laugh. He shook his head, his long hair was down today and hung over his broad shoulders.

"I'm sorry I never thought of it that way." He chuckled at his silly sensitive fiancé. "Oh that's alright Adam, I just always thought it was sad to pick a flower because they die so quickly after." Astrid mumbled, she wondered if she thought maybe the picked pink rose dying slowly in her hands was actually her. She shook off that silly thought and kneeled down next to the bush full of yellow/orange roses soon to bloom.

"These are actually my very favorite!" She said as she brought her nose close to breathe the roses pretty perfume. Adam knelt beside her so she could relax between his knees.

Astrid fiddled with her pink rose Adam gave her and plucked the pretty petals off one by one. "Prince Adam loves me...Prince Adam loves me not..." Soon all the petals were on her lap before she picked the very last one. "Prince Adam loves me!" She kissed the last petal before blowing it away.

Adam held her close, his hands beginning to wander. He breathed the scent of her, taking him back to a time he could really have her. Astrid felt him stiffen, he licked her neck trailing his tongue down to kiss her collar bones that he loved so very much.

Astrid lingered on the affection he was giving her, she put her head back onto his shoulder and with her hand rubbed the stiffness in his pants.

"Oh Astrid!" Adam moaned, he needed her badly. He needed release! "Astrid I want you!" He turned her over so she straddled him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Their tounges battled for dominance in a deep kiss, Adams won. Astrid continued stroking his erection, he reached between her legs to give her pleasure in return. Astrid broke the kiss and squeezed her thighs together.

"I'm sorry Adam I don't think I can." Astrid said quietly. Adams whole body stiffened, the familiar feeling of tightness erupting through his midsection. He pulled his lips into a line and shut his eyes tight.

"But, I can take care of you Adam." Astrid returned her hand to the bulge in his pants. Adam shook his head. "No Astrid, I don't want your hand or your mouth, I want you! As we used to be! I just want the feeling of being inside you, becoming one with my future wife!"

Astrid sat back and pulled her knees to her chest, her lip quivered. "I'm sorry Adam, I don't know what to say." Adam was frustrated. "You can tell me who is responsible for our torment Astrid!" He said angrily.

Astrid wished she could build a dam for her stupid green eyes that just watered tears all the time now. She pressed her face into her knees before looking at her angry fiancé and saying. "It doesn't matter Adam, I told you it was my fault. Knowing who's responsible won't help or change anything because I'm responsible."

Adam was ready to shake Astrid, he clenched his fists and tried very hard not to yell. "Don't talk like that! I found you out in those woods, you were destroyed! I thought you were going to die! I cared for you every day for a month, praying I wouldn't loose you! I deserve to know!"

Astrid couldn't tell Adam who did it, because if she did Gaston would have what he intended, for Adam to be crushed. Astrid would not let that evil man win. She looked up at Adam, her voice quivered. She was searching for words as Adam eagerly listened for an answer.

Before Astrid spoke they heard footsteps running towards them. "Master! Master Adam!" Cogsworth yelled out of breath from running.

"What!" Adam bellowed stopping the poor servant in his tracks. The look on Astrids face stung Adam as he shook off his temper. He began again, "I'm sorry Cogsworth, what is it?'

Cogsworth held up a white envelope with the capitols seal, "Master! It's word from the king!"

The staff gathered in the dining room anxious to see what the letter from the Capitol said. Adam paced the long beautiful rug, his leather boots stomping heavily with anxiety. "Open it Adam." Astrid encouraged.

Adams eyes said it all, he didn't want to open it because he was fearful of what might be inside, had the king given him permission to marry Astrid? Or was this a notice that he had been stripped of his title as Prince?

Adam handed the letter abruptly to Astrid. "I can't, you open it." He admitted.

Astrid took the letter, the entire castle held their breath when Astrid broke the seal and unfolded the delicate white paper.

Her face turned as white as the paper she was holding. "What does it say!" Adam demanded. Astrid just handed the letter to him, her eyes glazed from fear. Adam held the paper up to his face and sounded out the words, he never had been a good reader.

"Prince Adam, your fathers visit to the Capitol was entirely productive. We deeply regret to inform you that on his journey home his carriage was overturned by thieves, and he was killed. God rest his soul. The men that murdered him were caught and hanged in chains for high treason. We also regret to inform you that by the Kings orders, you will not be next in line to the throne as king of France. It was his majesty's wish, that your cousin the Prince Emmett, will overtake the throne.

However if anything should happen to his majesty king Emmett, you prince Adam shall be the one to take his place as king. With that your title and allowances remain as is. God bless you your majesty."

Adams hands trembled so much he could not finish reading, a hush had come over the castle. Adam suddenly felt his chest burn, his throaght went tight as tears spilled endlessly down his face, Astrid ran to him and hugged him tight. Adam could hardly believe the guilty relief he felt when he said; "My father is dead."


	13. The space between

Days went by, Adam asked for his meals in the west wing. He came out only to be with Astrid, he grieved over his fathers untimely death, a hush fell over the castle. Everyone was silent everyone wore black.

Adam resided in the west wing, his safe place. He had so many good memories to reflect on, his mother used to bring he and Edward up here to play, sometimes Astrid would dress them up and they would put on plays right here on the balcony. His beautiful mother would clap and smile, her red/blonde hair she wore long, he would jump into her arms and wrap his tiny fingers around her curls.

"Mommy loves you Adam."

She would whisper, but she was dead, his brother was dead, his father was dead.

Astrid sometimes might as well be dead, she wasn't the same. He couldn't have her the way he wantid to have her, the girl so full of life, fire in her belly, steal on her back. He thought of the first night they ever spent together, here in the west wing.

He never knew he could feel so much, he never knew he could love someone so much. Adam was terrified, everything he had ever loved eventually died.

He could feel Astrid slipping away more and more each passing day, he tried to bring her back. He thought getting married would make her like herself again, for a moment he thought he might see his love again.

But evry time he tried to show her love the way a man is meant to show his woman, she pulls away from him.

He was so tired of pleasuring himself, had had never gone this long without sex, this was all his fault, he made her run away. No! He didn't have a clue whose fault it was, she wouldn't fucking tell him! His father would have them hanged if only she would-

...his father, his father is dead.

Adam remembered, the torture never ended.

"Adam?" Astrids voice quietly called from behind the door.

"Come in." Adam echoed

Astrid came in carrying a tray, Adam looked her over. He thought of how different she looked now. In her yellow dress, the curves that once demanded attention had seemingly disappeared. Adam used to think that Astrid would be prettier if she was thin, but now he just wished she would go back to the way she used to be, physically mentally...sexually.

"How are you today dear?" She whispered setting the tray down on the little table.

"I don't know." Adam could barely look at her, his blue eyes once so magnificent looked like Windows through an empty place.

Astrid stood over him and rubbed his shoulders. "You have to come out sometime." She cooed.

"Isn't that the same thing I told you when you refused to leave this room for a month?" Adam said coldly.

Adams words stung Astrid, she pulled away from him but he took her hand and brought it to his face, he kissed her palm.

"I'm sorry." He whispered choking back tears.

Astrid placed herself in his lap, she cradled him as he hugged her tightly sobbing into her. She kissed his tear stained face and wiped them away with her lace handkerchief.

"I know how you feel my love, my father died too. I know it hurts."

Astrid tried to comfort him.

Adam pulled away and wrinkled his eyebrows, Astrid hated it when he looked at her like that.

"You can't possibly know how I feel! There was so much I needed to say to him, so much I needed to hear!" Adam cried.

Astrid got off his lap and kneeled down so that her hands rested on his knees, he gripped her hands tightly and his broad shoulders shook from muffled sobs.

"He loved you Adam, I know he didn't show you the way you wantid him to but he did love you." Astrid took Adams face trying to level with him.

"He didn't show me at all!" Adam yelled making Astrid jump backwards away from him.

"He hated me Astrid! He blamed me for everything! My mothers death, he told me it was my fault! He looked at me evry day wishing I was my brother, no matter how hard I tried to be Edward, I couldn't do it because I was never good enough. My father gave the throne to my cousin! My cousin! He knew I would be a terrible king just like he was, he didn't even give me the chance to try! So I gave up! I stopped trying, I hated him I hated myself, I hated everyone until I met you! Now I hate you too for leaving me!"

Adam flipped the table over, spilling the food and smashing the teapot.

Astrid just took his verbal lashing, he had such a bad temper.

"I didn't leave Adam, I'm right here I will never leave you!" Astrid pleaded

Adam sunk down to his knees, he could barely control his sobs any longer. He took Astrids waist and looked up into her eyes.

"You left me Astrid, your not the same, I just want you back don't you see?"

Adam hugged her so tight as if she was going to disappear forever if he let her go. He pressed his face into her chest, she held him as he begged her.

"Please come back Astrid please I need you! I'm sorry I made you run away just please forgive me! Why couldn't it have been me! Please Astrid come back!"

Astrid could not control her crying any longer. She slipped Adams chin under her fingers and tilted his head so he could look up at her.

"I'm right here Adam. Always."

She brought his face to hers, she kissed him tenderly their tears mixing together on their faces. Adam stood with her in his arms, he kissed her hungrily, she never let go of him.

He laid her down on the bed and grinder her through their clothes, he ripped her dress and kissed those pretty breasts. He kissed her belly and licked lower and lower when Astrid took a handful of his hair making him stop.

He looked up to see her shaking, white as a ghost, she shielded her breasts with one arm. Adam knew he had yet again gone too far.

He sat up and took the bed cover so she could shield herself from him, she never liked him to see her bare anymore.

Adam cradled her while she cried but said nothing, he knew this was goi g to happen, this was their life now.

"Astrid just tell me." Adam ordered.

Astrid looked up at him with her red puffy eyes and shook her head. "I can't give you what you need right now Adam, though I want to with all my heart."

Adam grew angry, his loins turning to knots from need. "THEN TELL ME WHO DID THIS! Tell me so I can be rid of these evil feelings!" He shook her with his big strong hands. She was so frail anymore.

"No!" Astrid yelled back.

Adam loosened his grip on her, "fine." He said flatly. He got off the bed and put on his coat and boots.

"Where are you going!" Astrid asked full of panic.

"I don't know! For a ride!" Adam yelled.

"No Adam please stay!" Astrid begged through her hysteria.

"Stop it! I will be back!" Adam was about to jump out of his skin with anger, he had to get away.

He kicked open the door to the west wing, he made his way stomping down the stairs and out the door, shoving past Cogsworth and Lumiere who were very surprised to see him out of his chambers.

As he was reaching the stables, he heard Astrid call to him from the balcony, "Adam!" He turned to see her waving her arm pleading for him to come back.

He almost turned around and gave in but he stopped himself, he HAD to get away. He was sure if he stayed that his temper would overtake him and he couldn't push his Astrid away more than he already had. "She will be alright." He told himself.

He saddled his horse Helena and steamed her galloping into town.

When Adam arrived at the tavern, it was nearly dark, he needed a drink. He went inside, it was pretty free of the townspeople. Just a few regulars and the Bimbettes, gaston stopped in his tracks when he saw Prince Adam come through the door. Gaston did not greet him as usual, he seemed very frightened. Maybe it was because of the fight he and Adam had a few months back.

Adam seated himself and ordered whiskey, gaston just looked at him on pins and needles as of he was waiting for the Prince to do something.

Lefou brought Adam his whiskey and a glass, the usual. Instead of leaving the little man just stood there smiling for a second.

"What the fuck are you looking at!" Adam angrily said to lefou.

"Oh nothing your highness, anything else?" Lefou still wore that stupid grin.

"No, now leave me alone." Adam gestured for lefou to go away.

Lefou scurried over to a still very scared Gaston, he whispered something in his ear. Gaston looked at his silly sidekick with complete shock, he the threw his head back in roaring laughter and shook his head. "Little whoore is tougher than I thought." Gaston said slyly to lefou. Gaston had somehow regained his as usual confidence and made circles around the bar eyeing the Prince like a shark in the ocean.

Adam drank his booze, the harsh spicy burn seemingly made all his horrible troubles disappear. He watched the three blonde girls hungrily. It had been several weeks since he had intercourse, he thought of all the things he would do to that little blonde. He was sorely reminded of his present circumstances when Gaston pulled up a chair from Adams table. Gaston straddled it with his arms crisscrossed over the top, he looked Adam over sizing him up and smiling a sly half smile with one eyebrow raised.

"What the hell do you want Gaston?" Adam glared at the brawny hunter.

"You seem to be feeling quite blue your majesty." Gaston asked with false concern.

"What's it to you?" Adam tossed back another shot.

"Seems like the kind of blue only a woman can make you feel." Gaston raised his eyebrows at the Prince.

Adam looked at gaston in disgust, but also somehow relieved that maybe he could talk to someone who understood.

"That's none of your business." Adam shook his head

Gaston leaned back in his chair and snapped his fingers, the Bimbettes came scurrying over to him like little puppy's. Two of the blondes sat on each of Gastons knees, the third stood behind Adam and massaged his shoulders.

"I have the cure for any woman problem right here." Gaston bragged.

Adam shrugged away from the girl and her back rub.

"No, these little ponies don't hold a candle to what Astrid can do." Adam said feeling the alcohol start to speak for him.

The Bimbet made a face

"Astrid! That girl! I know her, she's so..."

"So ugly!" All three of the girls giggled.

Adam took the blondes yellow braid and pulled her down so her head was on the table, she shrieked as her face made a loud bump on the wood.

Adams lips curled and he whispered through his teeth,

"If you ever say a word against her again..."

The terrified blonde covored her face, black makeup streamed down her pale cheeks from tears, her sisters looked on in horror. Adam realized himself and let the girl go, she ran out of the tavern sobbing, her sisters followed close behind.

Adam slumped down in his chair and covered his face with his big hands, his world was spinning, unraveling before his eyes.

He felt Gastons brown glove on his shoulder.

"I know you don't like it when people talk about...her. But trust me that girl is bad news, she will ruin your life." Gaston pretended to deeply care for Adam.

"I love her. I need... Release." Adam stuttered.

Gaston motioned for Lefou to bring him a pen and paper, the little man fetched it and presented it like a pet wanting a treat for good behavior.

Gaston wrote a place down on the paper and handed it to Adam.

"There is someone, a woman, who may be able to...give you what you need." Gaston motioned to the folded paper.

Adams eyes grew wide, he slammed the paper onto the table, he got up and kicked his chair and the tavern watched in shock as the chair smashed and broke into prices against the wall.

"What are you suggesting!" Adam bellowed to Gaston.

Gaston raised his hands in surrender "I'm not suggesting anything your majesty."

Adam looked deeply into Gastons face, "who is she?" He whispered.

Gaston folded his arms "someone who can help."

Adam gulped down the last of his whiskey, he turned to leave but not before looking back at Gaston and giving him a nod. He staggered out of the tavern and left on his horse.

Gaston and Lefou looked at each other, "See! I told you! He has no idea!" Lefou jumped up and down clapping.

Gaston gave the him a bop on the head, Lefou rubbed his temple in pain.

"He will eventually find out, she will have to tell him sometime. By then he won't give a damn about that ugly bitch." Gaston chuckled

"That paper you gave him, was that...Philipas place?" Lefou exclaimed

Gaston nodded. "She will have him eating from the palm of her hand in no time." both the men roared in evil laughter.


	14. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here

WARNING, explicit BDSM sexual and violent, don't like don't read.

Adams horse Helena came to a halt at a brick house with one window that looked like a crescent moon. The house appeared quite black and melencholy in the nighttime, the moon glistened off the crescent window, Adam still wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here.

Was she some kind of prostitute? Gaston said she could help, he needed help, he was desperate at this juncture.

He tied Helena to a post outside the door, he knocked three times. No answer.

He knocked three more times, still nothing.

"What am I thinking! It's the middle of the night! This is wrong I can't do this." Adam turned to leave, he heard the door and its rusty hinges squeak as it opened.

He turned to see a woman not much older than himself, dressed in a black corset a black buscled skirt and black fishnet hose, she even wore black on her lips making her appear quite corpse like with her pale skin shining in the moonlight.

"What do you come for?" She asked, she had a thick accent Adam couldn't quite place.

Adam turned and walked nervously towards her. He staggered as he had been drinking. "Gaston told me you could help me." He stuttered

"We no use names here. It's too late come back later." She began to close the door but Adam blocked it with his elbow. The woman stared him down, eyes like daggers. She was a third of his size but she seemed to have the confidence that she could overpower him.

"Please." Adam begged

The woman's black eyes were dead and lifeless cutting into Adams soul like a knife.

"Your a big tough boy aren't you." One corner of her mouth turned up into a grin that made Adams skin crawl.

"I...I have money, il pay you whatever you want." Adam presented her with a red velvet bad of gold.

The woman's eyes seemed to drink that bag like fine wine, she gave Adam a nod and let him inside.

The house was nice for the most part, the only light was a small candle the woman was holding. She took the velvet bag from Adam, she poured its contense onto a table and counted out what she needed, she put a few coins back in the bad and handed it to Adam along with paper and a quill.

"You read this, you sign. Then if I say it's okay, we get started." She said as she scooped up the gold and hid it in a small jar.

Adam didn't bother to read what was on the paper, he frantically signed his name and handed it back to the woman in black.

She looked at his signature and smiled that devilish grin. "No names here, you no say where you hear of me, you no say what your here for. Il have you by the balls if you do." She held up the paper to show him. She then tucked it away.

"What do I call you?' Adam asked

"I said no names!" She barked. "Now follow me, we get started, as long as you keep being a good boy."

Adam followed her down some stairs to a cellar her black high heels clicking on each step, it was all stone, little hooks on the wall held up strange devices. Some resembled saddles or riding crops, some Adam had never seen before.

The woman seated herself on a purple velvet arm chair

"Take off all your clothes." She ordered

Adam shifted, he was still a little drunk and becoming frightened.

"What?" He questioned her

"I don't stutter." She replied demandingly

Adam watched her face, her eyes burned him like fire, her long red fingernails gripped the armchair firmly as he undressed in front of her.

When he stood before her in only his underclothes, she got up from her chair and picked one of the what looked like riding crops off of the wall.

She circled him like a predator, her heals made tapping sounds on the stone floor. She seemed to glide like a snake over water.

"Those off too." She motioned to the rest of Adams clothes. He removed them as he was told, she didn't take her eyes off of him when he exposed himself to her. He felt vulnerable, shy, kind of violated. He walked twards her to kiss her and begin to have intercourse, she shoved him off of her.

"I paid you!" Adam yelled, he was tired of waiting.

The woman took her riding crop and tickled Adams back with it, sending goose flesh over his naked body. When she reached his backside with it she hit him very hard, a loud crack echoed through the stone wall cellar.

"What the fuck!" Adam yelled again. The woman stuck the tip of her riding crop in his mouth shutting him up. Her eyes met his and seemed to drain his soul of all its life. Adam knew he could overpower this woman but for some reason he was too scared to breathe.

"You no read contract." She removed the crop from his mouth and tickled his chest his stomach and when she reached his private place Adam dared not move.

"When you are here, you obey everything I say without question. You no toutch me without permission, you ask no questions. Above all, you say nothing."

She ran the crop up and down his fully erect shaft, she lightly tapped the tip of it. Adam winced and nodded his head.

The woman continued circling him, feasting him with her toy, sometimes hitting him lightly with it.

"You think your such a big strong man don't you...you need to get down on your knees, I want to look you in the eye." She ordered, Adam did as he was told

The woman came very close to Adam, she was melting him face to face with those eyes of hers. She removed her skirt and her corset, all she was wearing now was her black fishnet hose and high heels. Her body was beautiful, she reminded Adam of a naked Babette. Her plump breasts were inches from his face, Adam longed to touch his lips to those dark nipples of hers, but he dare not move.

"You still too proud, put these on." The woman handed Adam her clothes, Adam looked at her in disbelief. She sat down in her velvet chair, she opened her knees, giving Adam a peak before crossing her legs and starring him down.

Adam struggled to put on her skirt, he pulled it up over his waist unable to close it, he miserably tied the corset around his chest making it hard to breathe. He looked up at the woman completely humiliated.

She smiled, her teeth seemingly very white next to her black lips. "Yes! There we go! So much better." She swayed her hips sinfully approaching Adam. She traced Adams facial featured with her crop, then moved closer to him...she rubbed her nipple over his mouth. He licked it with his toungue, he was unbelievably turned on, the anticipation killing him.

She pushed his head down further, so his face was at her pelvis, she tickled his back with her crop as he licked her. Ge tasted her eagerly, he got greedy and she shoved him up with her high heel. She spanked his very hard member with her crop and Adam squeaked in pain.

"Your terrible at this." She scoffed "All you want to do is release your seeds."

"I didn't feel anything from you, your pathetic! Why are you even here?"

Adam looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. "I don't know"

She slapped him in the face, hard, Adams head spun around he looked at her his eyes wide from shock and pain. "Yes you do." The woman said calmly.

Adam sniffled trying to come up with a good answer. He failed. "I don't know." He said again. She slapped him in the face even harder this time.

"Why are you here! You think your so special don't you! I dint give a Damon if you think your sexy! There's a million taller, stronger, sexier men that can give me an answer! Now tell me! WHY ARE YOU HERE!" She bellowed

"I don't know!" Adam was crying now. The woman slapped his face a third time with more force than ever.

"WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME HIT YOU!" The woman screamed

She returned to her wall of devices. She hung up her crop and picked out an oblong object with ridges up and down its long round shape. She stood behind Adam and with the pointed part of her heel, she motioned for him to get in all fours.

She was behind him, she approached his backside, pressing her pelvis against him, he could feel her warmth, it was driving him crazy. She tickled his back with her red fingernails, "you have been a very bad boy Adam. You need to be punished."

Adam shivered as she said his name, he felt her toungue on his lower back, trailing lower and lower, she pulled up the skirt she made him wear and sunk her teeth into his backside. She had bitten him, he shut his eyes tight from the pain and struggled not to make a sound. He felt her spit on him, the sensation oddly invigorating.

"I am going to fuck you now, when I count to three we can stop." With that the woman sodomized Adam with the ridged object.

"Aaahhhh!" Adams cries filled the room, he wasn't sure if he was screaming from pleasure or pain, he felt both.

She pumped him three times them retracted the object spilling Adams seed onto the floor.

Adams hands and knees were shaking, he was struggling to hold himself up.

The woman placed her object back on the wall, she chose a long black whip. She cracked it on the ground the sound made Adams toes curl.

"I know why you come here." The woman took her new toy and brought it down on Adams back, breaking his skin. He shot up in pain and ripped the woman's corset and skirt off of himself in disgust.

The woman chuckled. "You come here because you feel your woman slipping away."

Adam looked up into her dead eyes, her grin sickened him. "You don't know anything about me." His voice shook from fear and anger.

She filled the cellar with her evil laughter. "I know you are a spoiled selfish brat that's used to getting what you want. I know that you can't make your woman feel alive because you are dead inside and she can smell your death like a rotting corpse, that's why she's slipping away from you." She cracked her evil whip again and screamed

"You have to make her feel something you worthless fuck!"

Adam had had it, he got up off of the stone ground and lunged at the woman. He picked her up with one leg in each arm and plunged into her, he fucked her as hard as he used to fuck Astrid. She cackled with laughter, she took his face in her hands. "Look at me!" She yelled

Adam opened his eyes and looked deep into hers, he felt her orgasm around him as he spilled inside her.

She still had his face in her hands, "I felt that Adam. I knew you had it in you." She cooed "this alive is how you need yo be, your woman will come back to you."

Adam put the woman down and sank to his knees, his shameless sobs overtaking him, she put her hands on his shoulders to comfort him. He pulled her close sobbing into her belly. She stroked his hair as he cried. He thought of the terrible thing he had just done, how much he had betrayed Astrid. He was so ashamed, this had made him feel better than anything had in the past two months.

He looked up at the woman choking to speak through the tears. "What's your name?"

"Philipa." She said.

Adam kissed her hand. "Thank you Philipa."


	15. Candle light

It was nearly morning when Adam finally arrived back to the castle. He was actually afraid when he left his horse Helena at the stable and made his way into the west wing. He was overwhelmed with guilt, pain from the lashing he had just received, he hated himself for what he had just done.

He crept up the staircase careful not to make a single sound as to not wake anyone and have to explain himself before he could come up with a convincing story for where he had been.

What was he going to tell Astrid? No! He couldn't tell her! She would surely leave him, or worse, he couldn't think of doing that to her...but he just had...done that to her. Oh why did he have to be such a childish fool!

He carefully opened the door to the west wing and tiptoed to his chambers, he saw a single candle lit on the little table he had upset earlier with his bad temper. The mess had been cleaned up, Astrid was atop his bed fully clothed, she must have fallen asleep waiting for him to return. The sight of her sweet face broke Adams heart, he began to approach her, hold her, tell her he would never leave again and everything would be alright.

He stopped himself when he realized he was a bit of a mess, he needed to wash first. He couldn't defile Astrids goodness when he still had another woman's stink on him.

In the washroom Adam sat quietly in the tub, his back burning from the whipping. He washed himself so aggressively he felt like he had no outer skin left. He needed to be rid of that woman's smell, her lust... oh the things she had done with him. The things he felt when she did them, Adam was so ashamed. He finished in the tub and got out to inspect himself in the full length mirror.

He was unmarked for the most part, all but the horizontal red stripe on his back that would surely one day be a scar. A purple bruise was beginning to form on his backside, luckily there were no indications that they were actually teeth marks.

The worst of his wounds was his insides, surely he would shit blood for a week from whatever it was she did to him. Why had it felt so amazing?

Adam covered himself with a towel and left the washroom.

When he entered the bed chamber Astrid was awake, her green eyes nested in puffy red dark circles from crying. "Hi there." She whispered.

Adam felt his heart break, she was so lovely, so sweet waiting for him all night with her heart broken and her mind racing from worry at where he had been.

"Astrid...I" Adam began but was quickly cut off from a familiar dry ache in his throat signaling tears were close behind.

"I'm so glad your back!" Astrid dashed off the bed and pressed her face against his muscled chest. Adam was breathless by her sudden joy to see him.

Astrid purred like a little kitten at the feel of his naked body, she covered his chest and neck with little kisses. She could smell the whiskey on his breath, it sent odd sensations of pleasure through her body. Adam hugged her in return stunned but truly very happy to see her too. He traced one hand up and down the small of her back, the other petted the raven colored tresses of her shoulder length hair. He felt he was never as at home and as safe he was in her arms.

"Adam, Adam I'm so sorry I've been so cruel to you, I've been so contempt on focusing only on my own needs. I've neglected you terribly, please forgive me!" She looked at Adam with those sweet loving green eyes.

Adams guts twisted with guilt, he wanted desperately to tell her the truth, but he knew that would only relieve himself of this madness and it would surely do Astrid only harm to know the so awful truth. After all Adam would never betray her again.

He cradled her face and tilted her up to look at him. "Forgive me Astrid? I will never leave again." Was all he could manage to say.

Astrid replied by jumping up and kissing Adam with all the love and force she could muster. Adam relished her tongue invading his mouth, he bit down on it ever so slightly causing her to moan. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist causing his towel to fall to the ground.

They never broke their kiss as Adam laid atop her on the bed, she grinded him through her dress aching for him to fill her. Adam turned her over on her belly and lifted the dress up around her hips, he caressed her white flesh slipping his hands further up her back making all her little buttons pop open.

Astrid eagerly pulled the dress over her head and tossed it on the floor, she rolled over so she was under Adam, her pale skin glowed like an angel in the dimly candle lit room. Adam covered her with his mouth, poured her in his hands, she moaned and squirmed cutely in extacy.

Adam brushed her hair away from her face so she would look deep into his eyes, he could feel between her legs hot with need.

"Astrid, we can stop if you want." He whispered, he truly meant what he said, he had no desire to damage his love any further than he already had.

"No! No Adam please don't stop I need you!" She grinded herself against his leg, he could feel her becoming wet.

Adam brought his lips to hers and let her explore his mouth with her tongue she kissed him noisily moaning for more. Adam sucked her neck, he moved down her naked body finding her pink nipples and circling them with his tongue

Astrid clawed at the sheets feeling her first climax coming all too quickly. Adam moved down and traced light, barely there kisses along her belly. He pulled down her underclothes and tossed them to the floor next to her dress.

He saw the two little scars from where she had been attacked, it pricked his heart remembering. He kissed each of them as if his lips would make them disappear. Astrid could feel his breath on her inner thigh, he was so close, his mouth so very close to her most private place. She fought back the bad memories she had the last time a man was this close, she tried to focus only on Adam. He needed this from her, truly she needed him too.

"Adam!" Astrid breathed, "your driving me mad!"

She felt Adam chuckle against her groin, the vibration only bringing her further. He lingered around her lady place, teasing her. He licked the pink flesh circling her most sensitive spot, admiring its smoothness. Finally he flicked his tongue on her nub and she shivered in pleasure.

He took her thighs in his hands spreading her apart, he wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked as he knew she liked. He would go back and fourth from sucking her and opening his mouth wide as if to taste all of her. Her smell and taste making him moan as he felt his manhood throbbing at the sensation.

She climaxed much quicker than she would have liked, spilling her nectar into Adams mouth. He licked her clean savoring her flavor, she squirmed and squealed at each flick of his tongue. She held her hand out searching for Adams hard cock.

"No." Adam whispered. Astrid propped herself up on her elbows,

"Adam, why don't you persist?" She was referring to why he had not yet entered her.

"I know your not ready for that my love, even if you say you are just to please me. it's alright I just wantid to take care of you tonight."

Adam put his mouth on her one last time before laying next to her and scooping her up in his arms holding her close. Astrid was still basking in the aftermath of her orgasm, she grinded against Adams leg and sucked his nipples till she was satisfied.

Adam held his love in his arms and lay awake long after she had fallen asleep. He had lied to her, he wanted to enter her more than his words could describe. He just felt too guilty to do so. Not tonight when he had betrayed her so miserably and she was so willingly becoming vulnerable for him. He lay there with his member still fully erect, he refused to pleasure himself. He took the pain he was feeling in his abdomen as a punishment for what he had done.

"Adam!...Adam?"

Astrid tried cutely to catch her lovers attention.

Adam broke from his trance and looked guiltily up at Astrid. She was waving her hand in his face.

"Anyone home?" She giggled. Adam had been daydreaming a lot all week. Perhaps it was because of his fall, she noticed earlier he had a terrible gash on his back. He told her Helena had thrown him and he was scratched by a tree branch.

Adam warped a hand around Astrids waist and kissed the top of her head. "Yes my dear?" He asked quietly.

"The list...for the wedding?" Astrid asked. She and her mother Mrs. Potts had been fiercely getting everything ready for their December wedding.

Adam gazed at the long guest list, so many people would attend, important people, people Adam was not quite ready to meet. He shook his head feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"I trust your judgment, you Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth invite whomever you see fit." Adam yawned pulling Astrid closer.

Astrid tried not to pull away from him, she desperately wantid Adam to have more fun with the wedding planning, after all it was he who proposed! She tried to remember that he was a man and men didn't care for this sort of thing. She had to admit, he did seem to be feeling much better these days, maybe he really was enjoying himself.

Astrid felt his hands wandering, she placed her hands on his and turned herself around to face him. "Adam." She asked sheepishly.

"There's something I have been meaning to discuss with you." She said trying to sound as sure of herself as possible.

Adam rolled his eyes, she always wantid to fucking talk. "Yes what is it?" He replied numbly.

Astrid pouted her lips, she ran her fingers over Adams chest tickling him. "Well, I was thinking...I know it seems silly but what if we waited."

Adam was becoming more aroused from her hands on his body. "Waited for what?" He breathed.

Astrid kissed his neck. "If we waited till out wedding night...to have...intercourse again."

Adam felt his heart stop. He opened his eyes and backed away to look at her, his thick brow furrowed over his shocked eyes. Before he could speak Astrid took hold of his face in her little hands and pleaded.

"It sounds like a long time Adam I know, but this is what people are supposed to do, I know we didn't. With everything that's happened, I feel like we could start over, be new." She smiled wide at the word "new".

Adams shocked expression softened, he really did love Astrid deeply and he had to admit to himself her idea was adorable, but he knew it was a promise he couldn't keep. Then...perhaps he could wait, with some help from someone else.

He picked Astrid up and spun her around, she proped herself up on his broad shoulders and laughed joyously.

"If you desire to wait Astrid it is my desire to please you." Adam kissed her passionately.

When Astrid finally broke the kiss she looked deep into his eyes, "I love you Adam!"

Adam pecked her on the top of her nose, "I love you too. Now have fun dear I have to go into town."

Astrid smiled and kissed him softly once more before he released her.

"Here Adam would you please drop this off at the library for me?" Astrid held out a navy hard cover book.

Adam took it and smiled reassuringly before taking one last look at her lovely smiling face. He turned and headed for the stables, he tried to hide the overwhelming fear and guilt of what he was about to do to the woman he loved for the second time.


	16. Into the fire

So, quick authors note before I get started on this chapter. I know things have been getting heavy in the world of Adam and Astrid. I appreciate anyone willing to read this story despite my endless spelling and format errors, I'm doing this on an iPad because I don't have a word processor. Just want to say I am enjoying writing this story more than I could ever express, a review would really mean the world. I'd really love to know what you think of it! Thanks for reading

Adam couldn't decide what to do, his mind and emotions were a hurricane of doubt. The request Astrid had just asked of him was truly too much, why did he have to be so weak? Perhaps his endless burning desire was a punishment for his sins of lust.

Helena was becoming restless, Adam was stalling in his decision to either lead her back to the castle into the arms of Astrid...or make a left, to abandon all hope and enter Philipa's dungeon.

Why had he not just told Astrid he did not want to wait? She would have accepted anything he had to say. He couldn't bare the thought of rejecting her honorable request, never had he ever desired to put the happiness of one over his own...till Astrid. Adam battled his selfish nature creeping back into his life.

At last, he could take no more, he turned Helena to the left and galloped her into the depths of hell he knew awaited.

"Astrid!" Cogsworth echoed through the halls, "Astrid!" The dapper Englishman desperately needed to find her. Adam was no where to be found and there was grave important news to tell him. If anyone knew where he was it would be Astrid. "Astrid!" He called again.

"In here dear!" Mrs. Potts voice rang from the servants quarters.

Cogsworth trotted to the room from which he heard Mrs Potts, he burst open the door.

He found Mrs. Potts fitting Astrid into a beautiful ivory gown. It was her wedding dress, she was making alterations to fit her eldest daughter for her wedding day.

Cogsworth's heart sank from joy at such a sight and from regret at the awful news he was about to share.

"Yes Cogsworth! What can I help you with?" Astrid did not overreact as she spoke, she was used to Cogsworth being overly dramatic so his anxiety did not concern her.

Cogsworth paused before speaking to admire the young lady in the most important garment she would ever wear.

The ivory gown fit her well, little pearls and lace decorated its entirety. It had a modest neckline and long sleeves, the dress sinched at the waist with a white satin ribbon before it flared out magnificently trailing along the floor.

"Mother maybe we can replace the white ribbon with a red? To match the roses?" Astrid asked examining herself in the mirror.

"Oh no! Goodness no! You must look like a bride on your wedding day! Brides ware white!" Mrs. Potts meticulously sewed as she spoke.

Cogsworth's heart was singing at the sight, he almost forgot what he had come to tell her. He cleared his throat thirsty from running before he spoke.

"Astrid! Where in the world is master Adam? I have something very important to tell him!"

Astrid still didn't understand the gravity of the situation. "He's in town Cogsworth! What on earth do you need?"

Cogsworth rubbed his temples in anxiety "Astrid! He needs to come home at once! There is a letter from the Capitol!"

Astrids blood ran cold, "what does it say Cogsworth?" She deepened her glare.

Cogsworth wasn't sure if he should tell Astrid what the letter said, but he was exploding with nerves and he simply had to get it out. "King Emmett! He has fallen ill, he is not expected to survive! Adam is next in line to the throne! He is needed in the Capitol."

Astrid turned white as her mothers wedding dress she was wearing. "I will go into town! Il bring him!" She exclaimed.

Cogsworth left the room so Astrid could change, he saw her dash out of the servants quarters and run to prepare Mercutio. "Be careful dear!" Mrs. Potts called after her, but she was already gone.

Explicit material ahead BDSM don't like don't read

Adam was exhausted, his wrists burned from the rope Philipa tied him up with. He was humiliated, emasculated and so very satisfied.

"Again!" Philipa yelled as she cracked her whip on the stone blocks that were the floor.

Adam shuddered, he didn't want her to punish him again. He began to sing.

Philipa had made him sing the same song over and over while he was tied up on the ground, the position he was in made it incredibly hard to breathe and he was desperate for air as he tried to bellow out a tune.

He felt her fingers go inside him, he squealed like a pig at the stimulation.

"See! It's easy you spoiled brat! Come now sing me a song and make it count this time! Your woman will like it if you can make her Pusey wet with just the sound of your voice."

Adam tried again to sing, but it wasn't good enough for her. She took her god awful whip and reared back. Adam screamed at the anticipation of being beaten again.

Philipa stopped and got down on her knees to look at Adams tear stained face.

"No no no, that not how this works. You only scream after I hit you, not before."

She cackled with her evil laughter and proceeded to whip Adam

The ever so satisfying tremors of impact shook Adams body, warm blood trickled down his back. He recalled his damnation with a passage he once read...

"And they shall be made to crawl on their bellies as they enter the kingdom of darkness."

When Astrid finally reached the bridge she was almost to town, she racked her brain wondering where Adam would be, he never told her where he was going. She remembered that she asked him to return a book for her, the library! She would start there, maybe Bell would know where he went after.

"Astrid! Oh my goodness it's so good to see you!" Bell the pretty little librarian greeted her friend.

"Bell! It's good to see you too! Did you happen to see Adam drop off a book today?" Astrid asked anxiously

Bell looked terribly surprised, "Adam! You mean the Prince! Astrid you know the Prince!"

Astrid shook her head violently "yes! But Bell please has he been here?"

"No! No I'm afraid not." Bells lovely brown eyes full of concern.

"Thank you!" Astrid called,

she didn't even say goodbye to her friend, she knew there was a place Adam could be and the thought of it burned Astrids soul like hells fire.

The tavern


	17. Out of the furnace

Astrid tied Mercutio to the post outside the tavern, her lungs felt as if they were full of fire. Her chest was tight with anxiety, she knew Adam had probably been here and it was her best chance of finding him.

Her mind raced, what if Adams cousin King Emmett died? That meant Adam would become king, where did that leave her? Would they still be married? Astrids heart broke at the thought she may indeed not be Adams wife.

She knew she had to find him, but the idea of facing Gaston, even Lefou, terrified her. She bowed her head to say a quick prayer for strength, she thought only of her love for Adam..slowly but surely she went inside.

The tavern was empty, besides a few that regularly drank so early in the day. The door creaked as Astrid slipped through it drawing the attention of the taverns few dwellers. She tiptoed through the dark dreary place, looking for Adam.

"He's not here." A mans smug voice echoed.

Astrid couldn't breathe, she knew that voice anywhere, it had haunted her nightmares evry night for months. She shook as she turned her head to look apon her tormentor.

Gaston stared smugly at Astrid, sizing her up. He leaned back on the wall with his massive arms crossed over his broad chest.

"You look good Astrid." He toyed with her.

Astrid could feel her entire body trembling, she had flashes over and over of that horrible night, his mouth on her body, inside her, ripping her apart.

She struggled to keep her strength, she thought of her love, Adam.

"W-where is h-he?" She struggled to speak.

Gaston threw his head back roaring in laughter, "oh come now Astrid! You don't need to be afraid of me!" He edged closer to her like a wolf stalking its prey..."we're friends." He smiled at her baring the teeth that had given her scars.

Astrid felt her fear melt away and was replaced with rage. "Gaston. Where is he?"

She asked again.

Gaston circled her, "I know where he is, but I don't think you want to." He was behind her now.

Astrid spun around in anger, she wantid to jump on Gaston and beat the tar out if him for what he did. "What have you done with him!" Her voice shook in anger her green eyes glaring through Gaston.

Gaston laughed again, "I haven't done anything to your precious boyfriend. He made his choice and it wasn't you! You ugly bitch! Did you really think he would want someone like you!"

Astrid punched Gaston hard in the face, her rage taking over. Gastons head spun around, his lip bloodied. He didn't hesitate to punch Astrid back, she flew across the tavern, hitting the floor.

"You whoore! You dirty fucking whoore! You want Adam! Fine! See for yourself!" Gaston scooped Astrid up off the floor like a sac of potatoes and threw her over his shoulder.

"I hate you! What have you done with him! Il kill you!" Astrid punched his back as she screamed. Gaston spanked her backside in return making fun of her. "Shut the fuck up!"

He carried her outside and mounted his horse sitting her across his lap on the saddle so that her feet and arms hung like a rag doll over Gastons steed, Dante

"Gaston!" Astrid yelled as the horse galloped into the woods.

Astrid was terrified, filled with rage, what had he done to Adam! She felt Gastons horse slow and she was thrown off the saddle onto the leaves. Her stomach aches from the rough ride, her mouth tasted of blood from where Gaston punched her.

Never in her life had she felt the horror she felt when she looked up at the black brick house. She knew where she was, she heard of this place, some kind of witch lived here. Men came here...and never came out.

"Oh god, Adam." She cried.

"I told you! You little bitch! You ugly fuck! He came here on his own accord!" Gaston lept off Dante and marched to Astrid.

He picked her up by her arm lifting her off the ground to drag her inside, "aaahhhh!" She squealed from his tight grip. "Gaston! You evil foul creature! You led him here I know you did!" She felt the rage in her voice as she screamed.

Gaston twisted her arm behind her back and cupped her mouth with his free hand. "Make one more sound il snap your fucking neck!" He hissed into her ear "I want you to see this!"

Astrid felt the familiar fear rushing through her, she knew Gaston could potentially kill her with his bare hands, making what he did to her before all that much more cruel, he wantid her alive to remember.

Gaston slowly opened the door of the black crooked house, he half expected to see Philipa, but there was no one there, meaning she was occupied...with Adam.

He dragged Astrid through the house, Astrid managed to break free of his grip for barely a second to yell, "Adam! Adam I'm here!" Gaston threw her down on the floor and kicked her, shutting her up.

He took hold of her hair and proceeded to drag her down some stairs. Her body throbbed in pain at the stone steps. She forgot her torment when she heard a woman's accent.

"Who! What! Gaston! No no! Get out I'm with a client! What the fuck are you doing here!'

The woman was dressed only in a corset and black fishnet hose, her high heels stomped angrily on the stone floor. This must be the witch.

"Philipa relax I brought you a toy!" He took Astrid by both arms pinning her to the ground.

"Astrid! Gaston!" Adams voice yelled in horror. He was nearly naked wearing only his black pants, his back was bloody from the whipping he paid Philipa for.

"Adam! Adam! What have they done to you!" Astrid screamed.

"Done to him?" The woman snapped, "he pay for this! He ask me to do this to him!" Her black heals clicking twards Astrid.

Gaston held up Astrids face pinching her cheeks between his fingers. "Go on Adam! Tell her! Tell her you come here to fuck Philipa!"

Adam couldn't move, he was horrified at the fact that he had just literally been caut in the act, he couldn't figure out what exactly was happening he was so exasperated.

Astrid cried through Gastons hand on her face "No! No it's not true!"

"Yes it is true! I told you he didn't want you!" Gaston laughed

Adam began to realize himself, "Gaston! What the hell are you doing! Take you hands off her!" Adam untied himself and charged Gaston.

Philipa cracked her whip on the floor. "This your woman!" She yelled at Adam

"Don't worry Adam me and Astrid have become very very very good friends!" Gaston licked Astrids face and bit down on her half exposed breast.

Adam stopped in his tracks, his blood boiling as he realized. "It was you! Astrid! It was Gaston who raped you!" He was literally too angry to move.

Astrid just sobbed "Adam I'm sorry I wantid to tell you!"

Gaston bit down on her again, "she didn't tell you because she liked it! What shit do you give anyway! Your here with HER!" He gestured to a very angry Philipa

Adam ran at Gaston full force, "I'L FUCKING KILL YOU!" He tackled gaston and pinned him onto the stone, knocking Astrid away, Philipa helped her up.

Adam punched Gaston over and over, his head knocking against the stone with each blow. Gaston kicked his leg up into Adams bloody back.

"AAAAAHHH!" Adam screamed at the pain, Gaston knocked Adam off of him and pinned him with his knees, he spat in Adsms face.

"I'm going yo beat you till you can't fucking move, then I'm going to rape that fucking whoore whial you watch!" Gaston bellowed.

Adam shoved his thumb up into Gastons eye, blood spilled out from the socket, "aaaahhhhhhhh! Fuck!" Gaston screamed. He punched Adam so hard the back of Adams head cracked on the floor, his world went blurry for a moment. He heard Astrid screaming.

When his vision returned, he saw Gaston unconscious on the ground, a whip pulled tight around his neck. Philipa had her heels dug into Gastons back as she pinned him.

"Get out! Hurry both of you! He will wake up soon!" She shouted.

Adam didn't hesitate, he jumped up, his head throbbing in pain, he ran to a hysterical Astrid. He scooped her up and ran up the stairs. He met Philipas black eyes one last time, as if to thank her, before he fled from the house.

Outside Astrid protested Adams grip on her, he put her down and knelt down to her, taking her face in his protecting hands. "Are you alright!" He asked her over and over.

Finally Astrids eyes met his, she glared deeply into him "How could you?" She whispered.

Adam shook his head, searching for words, anything to comfort her but he couldn't speak.

Astrid pushed away from him. "Let's go home."

Atop Mercutio and Helena, they rode in silence back to the castle.


	18. Ashes

I've seen you.

I hear you.

Don't go.

I need you.

The ride back to the castle was excruciating. Astrid sobbed most of the way, she rode quickly, away from Adam so he couldn't see but he did.

Adam was a shell, there were so many things he had to tell her, so many questions he needed to ask. "Why didn't you tell me about Gaston?"

"What were you afraid of?"

"How did you find me?"

"Please forgive me."

"I will never hurt you again."

"Don't go, I need you."

All the way, Adam was completely silent.

At the stables, Adam tried to catch Astrid, hold her and beg forgiveness. He didn't want her to leave his sight, seeing her with Gaston, the things he did to her.

Astrid didn't have it, she pushed him away. She wasn't even crying anymore, she was just stone cold.

"I can't Adam."

Adam couldn't speak, his mouth and throaght betraying him, he could only plead with her through his eyes. He followed her close behind, she didn't even turn to look at him much less his hands opon her.

They were greeted by the three staff members, Cogsworth was jumping up and down holding a letter, they all went pale with silence when they saw the state of the bride and groom to be.

Mrs. Potts opened her arms to Astrid and hurried her off into the servants quarters, she didn't say anything but Adam could see Adsruds shoulders shaking from muffled sobs.

Lumiear looked at Adams half naked bloodied body with so much sympathy, as if he didn't need to know what had happened, somehow he didn't need to. He just knew. Cogsworth tucked the letter back into his coat, for once in his life, he knew this very important matter would have to wait.

Adam looked at his most trusted servants, his friends. He opened his mouth again to speak but still he was plagued with utter nothingness. He shook his head his eyes pleading for his body to allow him the grace of speech. He slumped over utterly destroyed.

Lumiear instructed Cogsworth to fetch something to dress Adams wounds, he led a sobbing Adam to the west wing. "You don't have to tell me, but if you do I won't judge you." Lumiears kindness was almost too much for Adam. Cogsworth arrived in his room with bandages and herbs.

The gash on Adams head from where Gaston punched him was bleeding a lot but did not require stitches. His back looked worse than it was, the ghastly red stripes would heal up soon on their own. Adams knuckles were split and bruised, surely Gastons face had the worst end of this.

When Adam was cleaned up and dressed, he finally found the nerve to speak.

"Astrid, is she?" He couldn't finish his sentence without starting to sob.

Lumiear looked lovingly at his friend and shook his head

"It may not be the best time to speak to her now. Women need time for these conversations, she will apriciate the space." Lumiear gently squeased Adams shoulder to reassure him.

"Master?" Cogsworth timidly asked

Adam broke from his trance to aknowlege the clock like man.

"This letter, you need to read it." Cogsworth regrettably handed the envelope to Adam

Adam opened it and looked it over, the servants anticipated the terrible temper they were sure was coming.

"Cogsworth?" Adam said numbly.

Cogsworth jumped to attention, "Yes Master?"

"Prepare the horse and cairage, we need to be on our way." Adam sighed deeply and furrowed his brow, Lumiear gazed at him in disbelief

"Master, are you certain you want to take this journey...now?" He timidly suggested.

Adam stood and straightened himself, "I need to do the right thing at least once in my life Lumiear. Perhaps when I return I will be worthy of her again."

Lumiear swelled with pride for his friend, he patted him lightly, "perhaps." He whispered.

The horses were ready for the journey to the Capitol within no time, Adam nervously mounted his horse Helena, Lumiear accompanied him on his horse Romeo. Adam glanced at the castle one last time, saying a prayer under his breath for the love he was leaving behind. "Please stay, I will come back I promise."

Astrid watched her Prince Adam leave from the balcony in the west wing. Her heart had been shattered in ways she was sure there would be no cure, she traced her fingers on the stone, remembering the times they had here together in his room. The air was crisp and cold, the sky a kind of grayish white. She breathed deeply taking it all in, hoping when she released her breath she would just disappear. That's what she longed for in this moment, wishing that she never was. Everyone could just go on without her, she couldn't destroy anyone else.

"Astrid?" Mrs. Potts called softly.

Astrid opened her eyes heave from tears. "Yes mother?"

Mrs Potts handed Astrid a white piece of paper, "young Master Adam asked me to give you this, before he left."

Astrid took the envelope and nodded at her mother, implying that she needed to read it in private. Mrs Potts kissed her daughter lovingly on the cheek before she left the west wing.

Astrids hands trembled as she opened the letter, surely this was the end.

"My dearest Astrid.

My heart is so heavy with regret, so many times I longed to come to you, see your beautiful face before I take this journey.

I don't blame you for not wanting to see me, I have hurt you deeply, and I know I will burn for that.

I am going to the Capitol to be with my sick cousin the king, perhaps even take my rightful place at the throne. I would have been sick at such responsibility before you came into my life.

I think often of that night you walked into my room, unexpected. I thank God evry chance I get for sending an angel like you to the earth just for me, I am not worthy of your love. Maybe when I return I will be worthy of you.

If you never want to see me again, I will understand. I want to thank you for the time you gave me, I dont regret a single second I have had with you, you gave me forever when my days were numbered.

When I die they shall mix my ashes with ink, and write of how I loved you. Please Astrid, don't go, I need you.

Always, Adam."


	19. Don't go, I need you

JUNE

JULY

AUGEST.

September,

Astrid awoke early in the morning, the sun shone through the velveteen curtains tickling her sleepy face. She yawned so hard her jaw cracked, she didn't ever sleep well anymore.

She removed herself from Adams King size bed, she spent most nights in the west wing so she could feel closer to him. She thought of him every day he was gone, he still hasn't returned.

She slipped into the washroom to prepare for the day. She looked herself over in the mirror, so funny how reflections change. After she washed she splashed on a little powder to cover the dark circles under her eyes, her once naturally pink cheeks were now pale and required some color. She chose a white dress with little pearl buttons, it fit her poorly. She had lost more weight since she had fallen ill.

"Miss Astrid?" A mans voice called through the door.

"Yes! Come in."

An elderly man in a brown suit entered the west wing. He had kind eyes and white hair, he smiled warmly at Astrid. "How are you feeling today my dear?"

Astrid tried to smile reassuringly. "Much better today Doctor!"

The kindly Doctor held up his jar, the twisted black creatures inside it made Astrid queasy, she looked away.

"Are you ready to get started?" The doctor asked her, his voice sympathetic.

Astrid looked again at the leaches, she hated this process more than she hated being sick. She held her breath for a moment before answering

"Yes sir."

Astrid laid down on the bed as the doctor applied each ugly black leech on Astrids back. Hoping the creatures would suck out her "bad blood" and make her well again. Astrid looked over her stack of letters Adam had written her.

He wrote her two or three apologies before she could finally write back, after a few messages back and fourth, they decided to put the wedding off for a while. However, their hearts still so very drawn to each other they couldn't bare the thought of ending their relationship. Now Astrid longed to be back in his arms again.

She shuddered at the leaches on her back, feeling their suction, it pained very much when the dr removed them one by one.

"There we go! All finished." The doctor placed the now thick and fat with blood leaches back into the jar.

Astrid excused herself to clean up before returning to their session. When she came back she was pale and woozey.

"Doctor, how many more times will we have to...do this?" She asked faintly.

The doctor removed his glasses and cleaned them with a handkerchief "As many times as it takes to make you well." He sighed

"And... When will that be? When will I be well?" Astrid felt her eyes begin to water.

The doctor looked at her lovingly but also very sadly. His eyes darted as he searched for the correct words.

"Why doesn't anyone know what's wrong with me?" Astrid was crying now.

The doctor put his hand on her back to comfort the girl. "I have only seen one or two cases, like yours. I wish I could tell you more about what your going through, it's just that, none of the others have lasted...as long as you have."

Astrid shook off her tears, she smiled politely at the concerned man. "Thank you doctor, il see you next week."

The doctor smiled at her and bid her farewell.

Astrid wrapped her arms around her now thin frame. She got sick about a month after Adam left, first she couldn't keep any food down at all. Then she fell into fever, her throat was on fire. After that she never really recovered, she had fevers often, and seldom could make it through a meal. She was dying, and she knew it.

She blamed herself for her illness, all those years sleeping with men, she recalled a passage from the bible. "The wages for sin is death." She looked again out the window over the balcony, "Please hurry Adam." Through all their letters back and fourth, she couldn't bare the thought of Adam knowing she was so sick, so she never told him. She just prayed he would come back before it was too late.

"Lumiear! Lumiear I see the castle! We're almost home!" Adam shouted in joy at his very tired servant.

Lumiear yawned, they had been gone a long time, he was anxious to get back to his bed and to Babette. Adams giddy energy was wearing on him.

Adam paused and looked back at Lumiear, "Do you mind if I go on ahead of you?" He pleaded dying to see Astrid.

Lumiear didn't answer him he just waved his hand as if to say "go on now."

Adam smiled wide and chuckled, he brought Helena to a gallop and in no time he crossed the bridge to the castle. His heart lept with joy at the sight of his home, he had so much to tell everyone about his journey, he had so much to tell Astrid!

Finally he saw a familiar figure in the distance. Helena galloped faster and faster, the figure became closer and closer..."Adtrid!" Adam yelled

"Adam!" It was her!

He lept off of Helena and ran to his love, she was smiling so wide and calling his name. She tackled him like a little girl almost knocking him over, she squeased his neck with her arms and his waist with her thighs. Adam held her close to him, he felt her heartbeat next to his and decided he would never let her go ever again.

"Oh Adam! You came back!" She barely got her words out through all the kisses she was showering his face with.

He laughed and spun her round making her legs fly out. She was so much lighter than how he had left her. "I promised you I would return my love!"

She kissed him passionately, she had longed so much for the taste of his lips. "I love you." She whispered in his ear. He brought her down and rested his cheek on top of her head. "I love you too."

He picked her up and spun her one last time before going inside and greeting everyone, he motioned to her thin frame.

"You know you weigh about fifty pounds! We need to fatten you up a bit."

Astrid pulled back in shame, he didn't know she was sick. She smiled teasingly deciding to make a joke of it.

"What's the matter? You don't like me anymore?" She giggled

Adam kissed her again. "I prefer a girl with curves myself, the bone is for the dog. Meat is for a man."

Astrid laughed and kissed him back, they couldn't kiss each other enough.

"Shall we go inside? You all must be starving! My mother will make dinner."

Adam offered her his arm "My Lady?" She took it smiling as he walked her inside savoring the moments they had together.

Mrs. Potts was indeed thrilled to have Adam home, she prepared a large supper for everyone they all sat around the long table like a family, Adam relished being near Astrid again, he held her hand and rubbed her leg under the table throughout the entire meal. He noticed Astrid barely picked at her food.

Lumiear and Babett took turns pecking and spoon feeding each other the dessert.

"Master Adam!" Mrs. Potts announced, "why don't you tell everyone about your trip? What of the king?"

Adam wiped his face with the napkin not wanting to take his eyes off of Astrid he obliged to Mrs. Potts and nodded.

"The capital is a beautiful place there were so many people there I found it very intimidating at first but luckily I had Lumiere with me and he can talk to anyone."

Babett giggled and kissed Lumiear. Adam continued.

"At first everyone was terribly apologetic about the death of my father, they thanked me for making the journey.

meeting my cousin Emmett again was very interesting I had not seen him since I was a small boy we recognized each other immediately. He had fallen very ill and and was not expected to last, indeed because I was next in line to the throne should he die, there was so much paperwork to go through so much to do. luckily Emmett made a recovery he sits on the throne now as strong as ever.

I am simply very happy to be back to be with all of you, to be with Astrid."

He looked lovingly at her and squeased her hand, she was looking incredibly pale. She excused herself from the table and made a dash for the washroom.

Mrs. Potts stood from her chair. "Alrighty, I think dessert is finished who will help me clear the table?"

Lumiear and Babbett has already gone off somewhere to celebrate their reunion, Cogsworth assisted clearing the table as Mrs. Potts went after Astrid.

Adam was terribly concerned, what in the world was the matter? Was it something he had said? He didn't have to wait long for Mrs. Potts to return, she had been crying.

Adam rushed over to Mrs. Potts in a panic "Mrs. Potts! What's the matter? Where's Astrid?"

Mrs. Potts wiped a tear from her face, "sit down dear."

Adam sat at the empty table next to Mrs. Potts, he offered her his handkerchief. She blew her nose on it and looked up sadly at Adam.

"My dear Master Adam, shortly after you and Lumiear left on your journey, Astrid got sick." She sniffled trying to be strong.

Adams face went white, "Sick! Have you called a doctor!" He bellowed.

Mrs. Potts shook her head "She's see three Doctors sir, she's still undergoing treatments."

Adam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Treatments! Treatments for what!"

"They don't exactly know dear, this kind of case is very rare, everyone who had it..." Mrs. Potts felt her own tears spill out onto the table.

Adam desperately tried to understand "She's so strong! I don't understand! She's going to get better!" He yelled bringing a fist down on the table.

Mrs. Potts looked deeply into Adsms eyes and touched his cheek with her fingers. "She's not going to get better Adam."

Adams heart shattered inside his chest, "how could this be? No! I just got her back!"

Adam lept out from the table leaving a crying Mrs. Potts. He dashed into the washroom to find Astrid. She was on her knees bent over a bucket, blood stained the ground and her hands where she coughed.

Adam put his hand over his mouth, stifling tears.

Astrid splashed some water on her face cleaning the bloody mess.

"Hi there." She said sweetly to Adam.

He fell to his knees and crawled to her. The couple embraced, Adam sobbed into Astrids white dress, the one she wore the first night he had ever held on to her.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" He begged her.

She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head. "I couldn't bare the thought of you worrying about me. And, I was just so proud of you Adam. I know how hard that was for you to do. The once silly scared but beautiful handsome boy I used to know, is now a wonderful man. It has been the greatest joy of my life, to have been with you."

Adam looked up at her green eyes, he whispered "Come? Stay with me?"

Astrid kissed him softly and whispered in his ear, "Always."

After saying goodnight to her mother, Astrid went up the stairs hand in hand with her Adam to the west wing. He promised her no more tears tonight, just love.

Astrid had chills, she recalled coming up these stairs that night so long ago, never had she ever dreamed she would feel as happy as she had.

Adam scooped her up and opened the door, the couple tumbled down on the bed kissing passionately. They longed for each other every day for months, now finally they were together.

"I remember the first time I saw you without clothes on!" Astrid giggled "you were the most beautiful man I had ever seen."

She aggressively pulled off Adams shirt exposing his masculine body. She kissed evry one of his muscles and tickled him with her tongue.

Adam kneeled down on the floor before her, he lifter her thigh over his shoulder and slowly pulled down her hose.

"I remember the first time I did this." He chuckled "I had no earthly idea what I was doing! But you taut me well."

He kissed her thighs her belly and finally he tasted her, soon feeling her intensity, she was the only woman he ever had that showed this much pleasure.

He lifted her white dress over her head, kissing her body all the way up to her mouth. She was delicate in his arms, she made him feel so strong.

He entered her, for the first time in a very long time. She still fit like a glove.

Astrid took Adams face, she looked at his beautiful blue eyes as he made love to her. Their souls became one, two human beings had never loved each other as much as Adam and Astrid. She was sure she would one day be with him in heaven.

They both gushed tears of pleasure and joy as they finished. Adam never retracted from her, he wantid to stay one with her as long as possible. He held her in his arms and breathed into her hair

"Your really beautiful you know that."

She kissed his face, "Not as beautiful as you Adam." She looked at him deeply, "I am so proud of you."

He was fighting to hold back his gut wrenching tears. "I will always love you."

They stayed up almost all night, they just talked and made love, their hunger for each other never satisfied. Long after she was asleep Adam continued tracing her face with his fingers. Admiring every curve and edge. Before he finally drifted off he whispered in her ear "I wouldn't have traded it for the world, my beautiful girl."

The sun soon shown through the velveteen curtains, casting a beautiful glow onto Adams chiseled face. He opened his blue eyes, the light from the sun causing slight pain, he closed them sleepily and rolled over to spoon Astrid.

She was so still, so white. He traced a finger over the curv of her body, she was freezing. He pulled the sheets up over her and wraped his arms around her so she could warm up.

He pressed his cheek to her back so he could feel her ever so calming heartbeat. He listened, nothing.

"Astrid?" He whispered in her ear, expecting her to stir cutely

Nothing

"Astrid wake up." He shook her still body ever so slightly

Nothing

"Astrid!" He shouted

Nothing

"No. No it can't be true no!" Adam pulled the cover back, she was still, white, almost grey. She was dead.

"Astrid! No! Pleas wake up!" He shook her shoulders violently, she still didn't move.

"Help! Please someone help!" Adam shouted still trying in vain to wake her from her ever lasting sleep.

His cries filled the west wing, the painful sound echoing off the walls. Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth came dashing in, Lumiear right behind them. Mrs. Potts sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably, Cogsworth held his dear old friend trying to comfort her.

Adam still yelled frantically "What are you doing! Go now! Get help we can save her!" He held on to Astrid praying she would open those green eyes and look lovingly up at him just one last time.

"Astrid!" Adam shouted over and over, he felt Lumiears hand on his arm.

"She's gone Adam." The butler said quietly, he too was crying.

"NOOOOO!" Adam crumbled and cried over the body of his love. "Come back, Astrid please don't go!"

I see you

I hear you

Don't go

I need you.


	20. And we end, where we began

Adam was a lifeless she'll after Astrid died, her funeral was almost unbearable. They buried her in her mothers wedding dress, she was the most beautiful thing Adam had ever seen even in death.

For months after, Adam would only be found at her grave, bent over on his knees. Usually also with a bottle in his hand.

"Please forgive me please, why couldn't it have been me."

Sometimes the cries echoing from the west wing were so unbearable the servants would beg Adam to stop. They were afraid of Adam again, when Astrid died it seemed to literally drain all the life out of his body. He was actually worse than he was before he had met her, spoiled, selfish, unkind.

One night he rode drunkenly into town looking for Gaston, he had decided to kill him, after all, what now did Adam have to loose?

"Where is he!"

Adam scared the townspeople at the tavern, overturning tables and smashing the bottles on the ground.

"He's not here sir! He is out hunting in the mountains!"

Adam took a bottle of whiskey and downed it before leaving the terrified towns folk and riding off into the snow storm. Maybe he would find Gaston at Philipas

When he arrived at the black house he kicked the door in brutally.

He saw no one, just a light glimmering in the basement, he heard a familiar cracking of a whip on stone...she was with someone...it didn't sound like Gaston, but what if it was Gaston!

Adam quickly staggered outside and bolted the door shut, locking it from the outside, he stuffed his bottle of whiskey with his handkerchief. He set the cloth ablaze and threw it through Philipas window.

He surrounded the place with hay to encourage the ever growing flames. He sat in the snow and drunkenly watched the house grow into a gigantic fire, he heard screams coming from the inside. They were trapped, Adam watched.

When the screaming ceased overtaken by flames, Adam rode Helena through the Forrest taking a shortcut home. He arrived at the stables, after he put Helena away he heard Mercutio whining for some attention, Astrids horse.

Adam petted the animal, reminded of the night he had spent with Astrid right here in this stall, "I miss her so much." He whispered into the animals main.

By the time he reached the castle Adam was increasingly drunk, he longed to drink the pain away, to forget her, forget everything.

Cogsworth greeted him politely at the door, "Master! Thank heavens your back!" Adam shoved the man hard onto the floor.

"Oooof!" Cogsworth grunted, Mrs. Potts ran to his aid. Adam just stomped up the stairs to his room.

He smelled of alcohol and smoke, he was too drunk and disorderly to even wash off. He ran to the balcony to empty his stomach, it was still snowing outside. It was December 25th Christmas night.

He and Astrid were going to be married this month, but she was dead. The sadness Adam felt boiling inside his veins grew and exploded like a volcano, he screamed in pain like a banshee, destroying all the beautiful furniture in his room. His leather boots stomped anxiously on the ornate carpet, he needed release. Anything to rid his mind of Astrids memory.

There was a knock at the door.

"Master?" A timid voice called, it was Lumiear.

"Fuck off!" Adam yelled.

"M-master! There's someone at the door, a woman." The butler shook from fear.

Adam downed the last of the wine always occupying his room anymore. He shoved past Lumiear who was trembling when he saw the state of Adams room.

Adam staggered down the stairs to open the door.

"Who disturbes my Christmas!" He bellowed opening the front door.

An old beggar woman stood before him, ugly, wretched, obviously cold from the snow. Adam was repulsed by her haggard appearance.

"Please take this rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold." The beggar woman cooed.

A red rose...the same kind of rose Astrid wanted for their wedding. Too many memories, too much pain, why wouldn't it just end!

"I don't want a rose! Go away you wretched old hag!" Adam sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away.

"Please, don't be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within." The beggar woman said quietly.

What on earth did she mean? What was with her puzzles? Adams head throbbed in pain from drinking and extreme sadness.

"I said Fuck off!" Adam dismissed the woman again.

Suddenly the rose she was holding began to shine, it shone brighter than the sun, hurting Adams eyes. He staggered back from fear and suprise. The old woman melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing, was this an angel? Or the devil coming in the coat of one to collect his due. Adam felt the weight of his deeds and became paralyzed with fear, he fell to his knees and begged this strange creature for mercy, trying to apologize.

"You have been deceived by your own cold heart, a curse upon your house and everyone in it! Until you can find someone to love you as you are, you shall remain forever...a beast."

Adam could feel himself being lifted off the ground, his body was changing, into something not human. He saw his servants changing too...his mind went black, the animal taking over.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror, as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty first year.

If he could learn to again love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell...the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love...a Beast.

And our story ends, where it began. Thanks for reading!


End file.
